


Restless

by tellemonstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Protective Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wing Kink, and suddenly we go from general to mature in half a chapter, established deckerstar, feelings are hard, finally i finished, i will finish this fic, incredible otp, lucifer morningstar is a precious bean, more smut than i bargained for, no beta we die like women, s5A compliant, smutty mcsmuttface, the plot bunnies went awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: Prompt - ‘Restless’ by Cold War Kids (the song that plays after Lucifer and Ella head home from Vegas in 3.06). I also included the second prompt ‘beach’ as well. For the ‘Incredible’ exchange hosted by TheDecerkstarNetwork on tumblr. My giftee was dectectivemorrningstar aka Ava.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 65
Kudos: 115
Collections: TDN's Incredible Exchange 2020





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivemorrningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=detectivemorrningstar).



> Hi Ava, I hope you enjoy this fic. It’s a bit heavy in parts but I did try to include some fluff to take the edge off. The plot bunnies plotted against me and went in a few slightly unexpected directions, but I think it works nicely. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe start a 4-day weekend with Date Night at a beautiful beach-front Italian restuarant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/11 - just some formatting and minor grammar edits.

Lucifer heard his Detective talking to someone on her cell phone at the elevator doors to his penthouse opened. He turned his head from the bar, where he’d been pouring himself a drink - in this case a particularly fine Laphroaig Lore Single Malt Whisky. Looking over at the woman who made him feel, well, everything, and noticing the harassed look on her face he decided that putting that bottle of Chateau de Selle 2018 (a zesty rose) in the wine fridge an hour ago had been a good decision. Lucifer bent and pulled the bottle out of the cooler, then poured some of the lightly coloured wine into a glass for his Detective.

“I’m sure there’s just been a misunderstanding Mrs Mason. I’ll talk to her and find out what is going on.” Chloe listened for another moment as she came to halt at the bar and leant against it across from Lucifer. “I will talk to her about her behaviour. But if I don’t think there’s anything to apologise for, I’m not going to force her to do so. I need to go now. Thanks for your time.” Chloe glared at the phone as she ended the call.

“The Urchin having a problem Detective?” Lucifer enquired, handing her the wine and coming around the bar. Chloe smiled at him, and sipped the wine, closing her eyes as the flavour of it her tongue.

“Trixie apparently punched a boy in another class today. She said he was saying things about her and a friend, but she wouldn’t tell the teachers what he actually said. I’ll have to talk to her about it on Sunday. Thankfully it’s Friday and since she got suspended for two days, I don’t have to worry about that particular problem right now.” Chloe rolled her shoulders and neck, trying to ease some of the tension out of them.

“Let’s sit for a bit, shall we?” Lucifer gestured to his couches. He’d made a reservation for them at _Delizioso_ a new Italian restaurant overlooking the beach. He knew the owner, a delightful young woman of Italian heritage who had wanted only enough cash to save her grandfather’s restaurant and was now successful in her own right. Lucifer had cashed in the favour for the evening - he wanted to take his Detective somewhere where she would enjoy the food and relax before they went to one of his other properties for the weekend. She’d been hard at work lately - Michael had planted some seeds of fear about her own capabilities at her job when he’d kidnapped Chloe and with the aftermath of his father’s visit, Michael and serial-killer-in-disguise Pete, as well as trying to keep Trixie from worrying about anything, Lucifer could see the stress building up in the Detective.

Chloe opened her eyes and gave him a grateful look. He took her hand and lead her gently to the couch. She took off her jacket and draped it somewhat carelessly over the back of the couch. Lucifer sat beside her on the couch and gestured for her to turn sideways. Chloe obeyed and she felt his hands gently knead their way up her back and across her shoulders.

“Ungh” was all she could manage in response. Lucifer’s long skilled fingers worked into knots and bits of tension in her shoulders, neck and back. She was glad she’d set her wine on the side table as she’d sat down or it would have spilt all over the floor. She could feel herself relaxing, knot by untangled knot and was looking forward to spending the weekend with her Devil.

When he hands stopped kneading her previously-stiff muscles, Chloe blinked herself out of the lovely relaxed mind-haze she’d been in. After having been thoroughly loosened up by the massage Lucifer had given her, Chloe was feeling amazing - and just a bit playful. She’d get to that shortly. Slowly, she stood up from the couch and stood in front of him. “Where are we going for Date Night?”

Lucifer grinned up at her. “ _Delizioso_. It’s a new place, overlooking the beach. There’s an outfit in the bag on the dresser for you.”

Chloe cocked her head to one side. “Mmm. I love Italian. Especially dessert.” She bent down and kissed him on the lips, deepening the kiss just enough for him to slide his tongue into her mouth and burying her fingers in his thick black hair, before she broke it off. Now her dapper Devil looked rather dishevelled. Just how she liked him.

“De-tec-tive,” he purred. Chloe’s heart beat just a bit faster - she loved it when he said her rank like that, making the three syllables sound wickedly sexy. She hoped her cheeks hadn’t flushed and given away her feelings.

Feigning indifference with tremendous effort, she stood up straight again and said, “Well, I’d better get ready.”

She headed towards his bedroom and found the pristine, white and extremely soft towels and robe waiting for her. She quickly stripped out of her work clothes and wrapped the towel around her. On her way into Lucifer’s en-suite bathroom she stopped in the entrance to his bedroom look back at him. He had obviously picked up her coat and folded it neatly, then replaced it on the back of the couch before going to pour himself another whiskey and put the wine bottle away. He noticed the movement in the bedroom and looked over at her.

“You want to sample some dessert?” she asked, making a very suggestive movement with her body. Lucifer raised and eyebrow and grinned.

“Need a hand, do you darling?” he said walking over to her.

“No. But having an extra pair might make things more interesting,” she said, grinning back at him.

“Well, who am I to deny my Detective of her desires?” Lucifer took Chloe’s hand. “Lead the way Detective.” And so she did just that.

* * *

45 minutes later, feeling surprisingly energised considering the shower gymnastics, Chloe examined the outfit Lucifer had put together for her. It was his one non-negotiable for Date Nights. That if he was picking the destination, he got to pick her outfit. Most of the time he would simply tell her to wear a particular dress or outfit from her own closet, but now and then, like tonight, he would buy something just for her. He knew that purchasing the outfits and expecting her to wear them would likely irk her, but by gifting them to her on special nights, she’d accept them more readily. Tonight’s outfit was a light-weight tunic style dress that flowed gently from the tailored waist, hitting her mid-thigh in a shade of blue-green that reminded her of the deeper ocean waters on a calm day. It was a colour he picked for her often, which she deduced meant he liked her in it. There was a pair of lacey black stockings featuring a pattern of fine leaves, and you-could-still-smell-the-leather-years-later knee-length, low heeled boots. There was an accompanying silk wrap in that same blue-green and a hair clasp in silver with green gems in the shape of a branch with many leaves. Knowing Lucifer the whole outfit probably cost more than most of her wardrobe combined, but the fact that he’d acknowledged her preferences and she could wear parts or all of the outfit countless times - and the boots, especially the boots - allowed her to be comfortable with that idea.

Lucifer knew his quarry well. Chloe didn’t necessarily like lots of frills and showiness - certainly for very special occasions that was okay, but something serviceable that she could wear again, that would get her every time. He’d picked the colour of the dress because he indeed did like that colour on her. It made her eyes, one of his favourite things to look at, contrast more. He’d chosen, as was his usual preference, a black Prada suit, although he decided on a black shirt and left the pop of colour to his pocket square - made from the same green-blue fabric as the Detective’s dress. Once they were both dressed, Lucifer turned to look at Chloe. _Yes, that outfit looks perfect on her_ , he thought.

“May I do your hair?” Lucifer asked. It wasn’t the first time he’d made this request, and Chloe sat on the little backless chair in the wardrobe. With an unsurprising gentleness he coaxed her blonde waves into a half-up half-down style sprinkled with little braids and worked the hair clasp in to hold it all firm.

“It’s lovely, Lucifer,” Chloe said, reaching a hand up to grasp on of his. He squeezed her hand gently as they looked into the mirror together. A thought occurred to her, and she thought if she worded it properly she might just get an actual response. “Listen, this weekend, let’s take some time and just talk. There’s a lot about you I have guessed at, but it’d be nice to know whether I’m close or not. And I’m sure there’s plenty about me you could ask too.” Lucifer’s expression took on a vaguely pained look. “I know, we’ve had a lot to deal with recently but I think it’ll be cathartic, for both of us. I love it when you just let me talk, and then tell me something about you I didn’t know. Let’s just make some time for it this weekend. We can do other stuff as well, but we haven’t had a lot of free time to just talk. Is that okay?” she asked.

Lucifer was silent for a moment. He reflected on his most recent sessions with the Doctor. She’s told him that at some point he’d have to start opening up to Chloe - she’d seen not only his Devil-face but his whole Devil-body, and hadn’t shied away after his revelation at the end of the masquerade party prior to his return to Hell. She explained to him that the process of self-forgiveness would be a lot easier if he shared some of the load with Chloe and got another perspective on it. Chloe could handle it, the Doctor had assured him, and it was okay for him to set boundaries initially. “Alright. On one condition.”

“What do you need?”

 _For you not to run away when you see how damaged I am_ , his subconscious screamed. He ignored that and said, “For you to tell me if it’s too much, and that if I want to stop talking about something you won’t push.”

“Sure. I can do that for you Lucifer,” Chloe nodded her head in agreement and because she was still holding his hand, she ran her thumb across the back of his hand. “I won’t make you talk about something if it’s too hard.” His sessions with Linda have really been helping. He’d never have agreed this easily before now, she thought. Chloe smiled at him in the mirror, not all that surprised to find herself perfectly content to stay exactly where she was. Then her stomach decided to make itself known and let out a loud grumble.

Lucifer flashed a smile at her - the one he gave only to her. The one that filled his whole face, and reached his eyes, making his presence seem even brighter than usual. “Sounds like someone’s hungry. Good thing, since Patrice is an absolute goddess in the kitchen.” Lucifer tugged his Detective to her feet. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Lucifer pulled into the lot closest to the restaurant and hopped out, hurrying around to the passenger door to open it for his Detective. Normally she liked to do things for herself, but she always found this gesture on romantic, especially now on this precious date night. He looked at her then and she looked back at him, taken by how this handsome, goofy, often self-centred but deeply caring man looked at her - as if his entire world rested in her hands. Feeling a bit overwhelmed with emotions she didn’t feel like processing just then, she turned to face him and cupped his face in her hands, bring his face down to hers and kissing him gently. He smiled at her, the same smile he’d given her in his closet earlier. The one that was just for her.

“Shall we, Detective. I’ll grant you the view - well mine in particular - is stunning but you’ll get cold if we stand here all night,” Lucifer trailed a finger down her face then in that way he did sometimes that felt to Chloe as if he was both afraid he would break her but also checking to see if she was real.

“I could eat,” she said, allowing Lucifer to lead her towards the restaurant which was in a Contemporary-style building overlooking Manhattan Beach. There was a lovely relaxed bustle to the vicinity, with lots of restaurants and shops most of which seemed to be family-owned. Maybe they should come here one night when she had Trixie. Trixie adored Lucifer and Chloe was sure Lucifer’s disdain towards children in general had lessened simply because of Trixie’s presence in his life. They headed up a short staircase and entered the restaurant. Chloe decided that the owner must owe Lucifer a favour as the hostess whisked them away to a secluded table on the balcony overlooking the sea. Candles in glass containers flickered gently on the tables. The balcony area made use of well-concealed lighting to give the area a soft, romantic glow.

“Your waiter will be with you momentarily Mr Morningstar. Will I tell Patrice that you have arrived?” The hostess, a discreetly attractive middle-aged woman, asked Lucifer.

“Yes thank you.” Lucifer dismissed that woman with a smile and held out the chair for Chloe. She sat, and waited for Lucifer to take his seat.

“It’s lovely. We should come this way to one of the more family-oriented places with Trixie some time,” Chloe repeated her previous musings aloud. “Her birthday is coming up, maybe we could do it then.”

“Yes, I suppose the Urchin would enjoy going somewhere a bit fancy for dinner.” Lucifer turned his head as their waiter approached.

“Mr Morningstar, Madam, I am Mario, your waiter for this evening. Ms Patrice has requested that you allow her to showcase some of our best dishes tonight. I will be here to serve, and you are to please let me know if there is something you do not like or cannot eat before we begin.” The young man had the same aquiliane nose and dark curls as the owner/head chef so Lucifer assumed they must be related.

“I really don’t like asparagus,” Chloe blurted out. The smell of cooked asparagus reminded her too much of crime scene smells. Lucifer looked at her, amused, but said nothing.

“I’ll eat anything - except goats,” Lucifer said. The whole Devil and the goat thing still irked him. He hated the blasted creatures.

Mario wisely chose not to comment, but simply nodded his head. “I shall bring your appetisers in a moment. Let me make this information known to Patrice.” Mario bowed and dashed off, returned shortly with a wheeled cart upon which stood a bottle of limoncello, two wineglasses, two small plates and three large plates covered with cloches. Mario poured the limoncello into the glasses, serving Chloe her glass first, then Lucifer. He then place two small plates in front of them and removed the cloches from the larger plates.

“To start, we have _arancini con pollo e funghi_ \- arancini with chicken and mushroom,” Mario translated the Italian into English for the benefit of his patrons. Chloe appreciated it - Lucifer might be able to speak every language but she only spoke English with a few important Spanish phrases and words. She continued to listen as Mario uncovered more plates. “ _Mozzarella ripiena di erbe aromatiche_ \- herb-stuffed mozzerella. And lastly, _stromboli salsiccia e formaggio_ \- sausage and cheese stromboli.” Mario place one of each appetizer on the two small plates and gave them a few moments to try their appetizers. Chloe cut into one of the aranchini balls and the smell made her mouth water. She tried a mouthfull and made nearly the same sound she’d made in the shower earlier that evening. There wasn’t anything fancy about it, but it had been cooked perfectly. There was a slight crunch to the coating of the aranchini balls, the rice was just the right texture and consistency and the chicken and mushrooms were in some sort of creamy sauce that had just a slight peppery kick to it that complemented the whole thing perfectly. The other two items were equally tasty and were soon devoured by both diners. Mario couldn’t quite hide the smugness in his eyes - his cousin was simply an amazing chef who didn’t need fancy tricks or flavours to have diners asking for more.

“I will be back soon with your main - but please allow your food to settle first.” Mario whirled off pushing the cart quickly out of sight.

“Well, Detective, if I’d known Patrice’s cooking would make you make those sounds I’d have brought you here a lot sooner,” Lucifer teased, his hand clasping Chloe’s across the table. Chloe rolled her eyes at him. “I thought we’d go to the beach house straight after here - if that’s alright with you.”

Chloe looked at him and said, “This is our weekend together. Wherever we want to be. And I want to be wherever you are. Except…” she trailed off. “It’s not the same beach house where you took -”

“No.” Lucifer cut Chloe off. “As much as I liked that house, Cain’s presence… tainted it. At least for me, so I sold it. This is a different property. I think you’ll like it.” He brushed his thumb over the back of Chloe’s hand, mirroring her own action from earlier. Chloe took another swallow of the limoncello, finding the lemony-taste to her liking.

The main, a beautifully prepared _salmone alla griglia con melanzane ripiene_ \- grilled salmon served with stuffed eggplants, arrived and was paired perfectly with a locally produced Pinot Noir. They both ate for a while without speaking, just enjoying each other’s company without outside interference.

“So, why Los Angeles? Why not, say, Miami or Paris or anywhere on Earth? What is it about LA that made you want to stay here?” Chloe asked, the alcohol and wonderful food relaxing her enough to ask some of the more random questions she wanted answers to.

Lucifer indulged his Detective. “Well, I’d been to Earth many times before. I didn’t always have control over where I arrived. Fortunately for Humanity it was always somewhere secluded, since I usually showed up with my wings. When I decided to take my prolonged holiday, I chose California because there was so many interesting people there the last time I had been there - in the 1960s. Hippies, stoners, sex, drugs and rock ‘n’ roll. It seemed to be my kind of town. Los Angeles will suck you in and spit you out if you let it - but for me it seemed like a good place to start my permanent holiday. I landed on the beach, with Maze, and ordered her to cut my wings off as I decided if I couldn’t fly back, I couldn’t go back.”

Chloe held up a hand. Lowering her voice slightly, she exclaimed, “Wait, that’s why you had those scars? Because you made Maze cut your wings off?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes. I had hidden them in the shipping container you helped me get back not long after we had first met.” He explained further. “There was a hidden panel in the back of the container, and that’s where they were supposed to be. I hadn’t been able to bring myself to destroy them before then. Once I got them back - and believe me, Detective, you don’t want to know how I tracked down that auctioneer, Carmen Grant - I found out that Amenadiel, who at the time just wanted me to go back to Hell so he didn’t have to look after it any more, tipped Carmen off to the wings location. I retrieved the wings from him - he’d encased them in a bloody clear acrylic box in his house and met Amenadiel on the beach. I set fire to my wings and Amenadiel lost his mind. That’s why I had the black eye the next day - he can injure me, as can any of our siblings, and I can injure them back. The wings came back when Cain’s lackeys kidnapped me but I lost my Devil face. Through Dad I always assumed, but now I’m not so sure.”

“You think maybe you wanted your wings back, and to get rid of your Devil side, subconsciously?” Chloe asked.

“Maybe. There’d been a lot that had happened, with my mother possessing Charlotte and everything, and I was stuck in the middle of the desert, not knowing where I was but I knew I wanted to go home - back to my friends, and of course you. I think maybe I gave myself my wings back as a way to get home subconsciously, but because I assumed Father gave them to me, I refused to use them.” Lucifer gave a half smile at that - Linda would be proud of him, having come to that conclusion all on his own.

“Well, I’m glad you stopped getting rid of them. They’re beautiful, and an essential part of you, no matter what form they take.” Chloe linked her fingers with his. They turned back to less serious topics, finishing their main and seeing Mario appear again with a dessert cart this time. Dessert was _panna cotta alla vaniglia con sorbetto al frutto della_ _passione_ \- vanilla panna cotta with passionfruit sorbet - and finished the meal on a light, not too sweet note.

“So this is truly amazing, and in no way compares to anything ever brought into the precinct, but I have to wonder who put that very sad-looking vegan lasagna in the communal fridge? I mean, I don’t have a problem with vegetables, but that thing looks like it’s been sitting in the back of Reinhold’s cruiser for a month,” Chloe commented, knowing that because of her partner’s love of raiding the communal fridge at the precinct, he too would have seen the now infamous lasagna.

“Yes. I wouldn’t eat it even stoned out of my mind. I think it’s become a bio-hazard or potentially a new type of vegetable. Perhaps Miss Lopez should examine it in her lab.” Lucifer smiled at the thought of the pony-tailed forensic scientist studiously examining the maligned lasagna and giving them a detailed report about it. Lucifer turned his head as he noted a woman wearing a slightly mussed looking chef’s jacket in a delightful tomato red, and a matching cap approaching their table. He stood and bowed slightly.

“Patrice, my dear, you have outdone yourself, as usual.” He stepped sideways, towards Patrice and bussed her cheeks.

“Lucifer! I owe you a lot - that break you gave me 8 years ago really helped.” Patrice returned the greeting then stepped back. “I hope you both enjoyed your meal this evening.”

Chloe nodded. “It was really good. Nothing too fancy, just really nice food.”

“Patrice Gianotti, meet Detective Chloe Decker, my partner.” The way Lucifer said partner make something bright flicker in Chloe’s heart. He said it in a way that meant she was his life’s companion, rather than just work partners.

“Nice to meet you Detective.” Patrice inclined her head towards Chloe. “I hope you’ll both come back again. Or maybe visit _Esterina_ ’s in Little Italy - that was my grandfather’s restaurant and Lucifer was able to help me keep it.”

“I doubt you needed much help if tonight’s food was anything to go by.” Chloe’s statement was pure truth. The meal had been delicious without being too fancy. Maybe she’d suggest _Esterina_ ’s as somewhere to go for family night with Trixie. Patrice smiled warmly at Chloe

“Who is cooking at _Esterina_ ’s if you’re here Patrice?” Lucifer enquired.

“My brother Vincent is now the head chef there - he’s also pretty good.” Patrice gave a small shrug. “No, actually he’s also a fantastic chef, and prefer’s the family friendly style menu over there. I’d better head back into the kitchen before my sous chef starts having a meltdown. It was lovely to meet you Detective, and it’s always a pleasure to see you Lucifer.”


	2. The Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer got a new beach house after the whole Sinnerman incident - he takes his Detective there for a weekend of Deckerstar alone time.

After they left the restaurant Lucifer took a meandering path to the area known as Carbon Beach or as the locals called it, Billionaire’s Beach. His new beach house was situated in a small, very secured gated community that was mostly used by the exceedingly wealthy as somewhere to get away for the weekend if they didn’t have time to leave the country. After the whole Sinnerman debacle, he had wanted somewhere different to enjoy the beach and this property had come up for sale only a few days after he’d returned from Hell. He’d snapped it up for a bargain price as the owners needed to move straight away and had imagined bringing the Detective here. She loved the beach, he knew, and the views from the house were stunning, It also had its own private beach access - whilst the beach itself wasn’t a private one, very few people other than the property owners used the beach where the house was.

Chloe was enjoying the drive along the coastal part of LA. She had come to realise that whilst Lucifer enjoyed the bright lights and energy of the city, and was drawn to them like a moth to a flame, he also enjoyed time away from there, especially at the beach. Sometimes after a wrapping up a case, or just a long day at work, they’d drive down to Santa Monica pier or Huntington Beach and just sit and watched the waves for a while, content in each other’s company. Then she’d go rescue the sitter from Trixie and he’d go be the charming nightclub owner until they saw each other again. She wondered maybe if Lucifer would object to the idea of spending Sunday night with her and Trixie at the beach house, if there was room for her almost-teenaged daughter.  
A short time later Lucifer pulled up to the manned security station and showed his credentials to the guard on duty.

“Good evening, Mr Morningstar. I’m Steve and I’ll be here until 7am when my replacement, Phil, will begin. Don’t hesitate to contact me if there are any issues.” Steve swiped his ID and pressed the button to open the gates.

“Thank you Steve,” Lucifer said and drove through the gateway. There were just 10 houses in the area and Lucifer headed for the fourth house on the right-hand side. The Detective had fallen asleep about 10 minutes before they reached the gates. Lucifer pressed a button on a small remote control and the gates across the driveway swung noiselessly open. Another button made the roller door of the attached garage open, almost as noiselessly as the gates, which were now closing smoothly behind the car. Lucifer parked the Corvette and got out. He pressed the button to close the garage door. The Detective hadn’t stirred, so walking around to the passenger side of the car, he leant over and undid her seat-belt then gently lifted her into his arms. He draped her arms around his neck, and settling her weight evenly in his arms, began to carry her into the house.  
Chloe awoke to the sensation of being carried as they crossed the dining area of the house. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Lucifer’s eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself, darling. Don’t worry, you weren’t out long,” Lucifer told her, making no move to put her down as he continued through the house. Chloe swivelled her head around to look, although since Lucifer hadn’t turned on any lights inside, and was using the moonlight pouring in through the windows to navigate by, she couldn’t see much really. She got an impression of spaciousness and was pretty sure there’d been a piano. Normally she’d have asked to be put down so she could move if her own volition, but she felt relaxed, just a bit sleepy and she felt safe in her Devil’s strong but gentle hold. She nuzzled into his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. They reached the master suite and here Lucifer did turn the lights on.

“Woah,” Chloe whispered. The bedroom itself was enormous, with a California-King sized bed situated in the centre along the opposite wall, with glass double doors on either side. The room was filled with light woods, and cream and gold linens, with hints of azure blue in the rug and the cushions on the bed. There was a sitting area complete with two armchairs and what Chloe was pretty sure was a fainting couch, to the left of where they were. To the right were doors leading to the ensuite and the walk-in wardrobe. Both of which appeared to be bigger than even than the ones at the penthouse. Lucifer carried her to the bed and set her down gently on it. She laid back, basking in the softness of the bedcovers. Lucifer grasped her left leg and began untying the laces of her boot, pulling it off smoothly. He repeated the process with the right one then sat down beside her on the bed.

“Do you want something to sleep in?” Lucifer asked Chloe, toying with a strand of her hair.

“Yeah. Just in case,” she said, yawning hugely. She really was feeling quite sleepy so she sat up to stave off sleep until she changed into something more suited to sleeping. Lucifer stood up and entered the wardrobe. He seemed to be looking for something specific, so Chloe let him be. She removed the clip from her hair and the invisible rubber tie that was holding most of it out of her face. Lucifer came back into the room holding a couple of items. One was a white silk man's shirt, which he tossed gently to her. The other was his own favoured black silk boxers. Chloe held the shirt to her face for a moment, wanting to see if it smelt like him, which was part of the appeal. It indeed did - a mix of whiskey, cigarettes and the woodsy and spicy notes of his cologne. She stood and pulled the dress off, and ditched the serviceable black bra she’d worn underneath it. She pulled on the shirt, yanked off her leggings and sat back on the bed, turning to watch Lucifer finish pulling on his boxers and giving her a delightful glimpse of his naked backside. Chloe yawned again.

“Definitely bedtime for you Detective,” Lucifer said, pulling back the covers. Chloe crawled up the bed and made herself comfortable. Lucifer slid into bed beside her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, securing her to his front. He was quite the cuddler in bed, Chloe had discovered, and she didn’t mind a bit. When she’d been married to Dan he’d tended to either sprawl across most of the bed or stay tucked up on his side of the bed most of the time. Lucifer turned the lights out and in less than five minutes, Chloe was soundly asleep. Lucifer matched his breathing to hers and followed her into the land of sleep.

* * *

Chloe woke to lazy rays of sun streaming in through the balcony doors, and an urgent need to empty her bladder. Extricating herself from Lucifer’s grasp, she wriggled across the bed and stood up. It was even more beautiful in the light of the sun, but she would come back and admire it later. Now that she was vertical, the wine from the evening before was really urging her to allow it to leave her body. She dashed into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, feeling much better. The view of the beach from the balcony was simply beautiful, but she was even more delighted by the man still sleeping in the enormous bed. Lucifer’s hair was curling softly, having worked it's way free of it’s styling whilst he slept. He looked peaceful for the first time in a while - this weekend together would do both of them good, Chloe decided. Her stomach apparently deciding it was awake too, asked for breakfast. She decided to leave Lucifer to sleep for a bit longer, and wandered into the wardrobe. There was a silk robe, similar to the one her kept for her at the penthouse, although this one was sky blue in colour, hanging on a hanger with a note that simply read ‘for my Detective’ in Lucifer’s ornate, flowing cursive which was a surprising contrast to his printed handwriting. She smiled and pulled it over the shirt, and then spotted the matching house slippers on the floor underneath the robe. She put those on too - she thought she might have seen wooden floors and maybe tiles, which would be cold on her feet, as they moved through the house the night before. Pausing for another look at her peacefully sleeping Angel, Chloe left the bedroom and head through the house in pursuit of the kitchen.

She found it a few minutes later, and yes she’d been right the evening before, there was indeed a baby grand piano near the dining area. The house was mostly open plan, taking advantage of the spectacular views of the Southern California coast line. There was a theatre room and two more bedrooms off the side of the living area. The other two bedroom shared their own bathroom and a study. Chloe had also discovered a sauna, and a full home gym off a hallway near the inner door to the garage.

The kitchen was fully stocked with fresh ingredients, as well as a variety of cereal and junk food snacks. Lucifer, despite the dinner they had the night before and the meals he had cooked her before, also had the tastes of a five year old when it came to snacks. Chloe shook her head with a wry smile at the bags of Cool Ranch Doritos in the cupboard beside the fridge. Her stomach reminded her of the reason she’d come out here and she gathered the supplies she needed to make omelettes for breakfast. Finding a fancy but relatively easy-to-use coffee machine, she programmed a half-pot to go with the meal.

Cracking eggs into a bowl, she whisked them together with a little milk and some pepper then set the bowl aside. She’d found ham, chorizo sausage, bell peppers and mushrooms in the fridge and chopped some of each into small pieces. She then melted some butter in a pan and added everything but the eggs. Opening the refrigerator again she found a few different types of cheese - after making her selections she grated some into the egg mixture and whisked it again. She stirred the ham, sausage, bell peppers and mushrooms, deciding they’d need a few more minutes before the could come off the heat, and the eggs could go in. She used that time to look for mugs for the coffee, glasses and plates. If the smell of breakfast didn’t wake Lucifer up, then she’d wake him to eat with her.

With the ease of repetition, Chloe put the meat and veg mix in a separate bowl and carefully poured in some of the egg and cheese mix. She didn’t do a lot of actual cooking, but Trixie loved omelettes so they were something she’d mastered when her daughter was still quite young. The egg mix firmed and bubbled into a perfect omelette which she slid onto one of the plates, before making another one. She scooped some of the meat and vegetable mix into the center of the complete and folded it over. She repeated the process until she had four omelettes - having stacked the plates in the microwaves to keep them from cooling down too much.

She heard footsteps as the coffee maker pinged. She looked up to see Lucifer’s slightly rumpled presence making his way into the kitchen.

“Well isn’t this the picture of domesticity,” he commented, coming around the counter to press a kiss to the back of her neck.

“I was kind of hungry so I thought I’d make breakfast. Did you sleep well?” Chloe asked, turning her head to try and look at him, which given his angle, was impossible.

“Yes actually. You must have a calming effect on me when you’re not trying to jump my bones,” he teased. “It smells good. How can I help?”

“You can take the coffee and the juice over to the table,” Chloe said, sliding the last omelette onto a plate. Lucifer complied and returned to collect the mugs and glasses Chloe had set out. He also opened a drawer and got knives and forks out so they could eat breakfast without being complete heathens. Chloe picked up the plates with the omelettes and carried them to the table. She put one down in front of Lucifer, and sat opposite him with her own.

They ate in companionable silence for several minutes, then Lucifer gulped down some orange juice and spoke. “This is really good, Detective.”

Chloe smiled and ducked her head. She wasn’t used to people complimenting her cooking. Trixie was a typical child who rarely expressed her thoughts about her mother’s cooking apart from saying ‘it was okay’ if she was pressed to make a comment. Dan had most often compared it to his mother’s cooking which was something that irked Chloe to this day. Lucifer’s simple yet sincere statement of enjoyment filled her with pride and happiness.

“I’m glad you liked it,” she told him.

* * *

Lucifer did the breakfast dishes without comment - which surprised Chloe a little since she figured he would normally say he was beneath such menial tasks, but then she thought perhaps it was his way of contributing to breakfast. After kissing him soundly she headed back to the bedroom to change for the day. She’d seen a white sundress with big red poppies scattered over it in the wardrobe and decided that’s what she’d wear. Casual but still nice enough if they went somewhere that she probably wouldn’t need to change, unless it was into a swimsuit. She knew Lucifer had brought it for her but wouldn’t have expected her to wear it as she usually wore her own clothes. However, the dress struck her as just perfect for their weekend together.

She left her hair loose, but ran her hairbrush through it. She undid the thin braids from the evening before and they added an extra wave to her hair. She looked through the well-stocked bathroom and found that Lucifer had even thought of her favourite perfume. The one she wore when she wasn’t at work, Marc Jacobs’ Daisy. A few spritzes later, Chloe was ready to tackle her agenda for the day - getting more answers out of her Devil.

Lucifer appeared in the doorway, still looking slightly rumpled from sleep. It was a look Chloe rather enjoyed. In fact, a long slow burn filled her belly and she decided that talking with Lucifer could wait. She strode over to him, covering the distance between them in a few strides, and pulled his head down so she could kiss him throughly. She slid a hand beneath his own silk robe and felt the firm muscles of his chest, and his heart which was beating a little faster than it had a few seconds before. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. His arms, having already encircled her, gripped her around the waist and under her butt firmly as he took her weight.

“I should have brought that dress ages ago,” Lucifer muttered, drinking in the scent and taste of his woman.

“Not the dress. Sexy, sleep-rumpled Devil,” Chloe said, plastering the side of his neck with kisses and little nips. Lucifer made a sound that might have been called embarrassed under other circumstances, but was mostly arousal at the moment. He carefully walked to the bed and bent forward, spilling his Detective onto the soft silk sheets. She grumbled slightly at the loss of contact but then he was sliding the straps of her dress down her shoulders and she moaned softly as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck. Chloe wriggled, shedding the dress and wrapped her arms around him again, burying her fingers in his hair as he made his way down her neck to the tops of her breasts. His fingers made quick work of the bra she wore, freeing them completely. Thank Go-. Thank someone for front-clasping bras, she thought as Lucifer closed his mouth over her left nipple and gently sucked. Her fingers tightened in his gloriously thick hair as his ministrations brought her closer to that blissful peak he was so good at sending her over.

Chloe didn’t think she could express in actual words what made the sleep-rumpled, slightly-dishevelled appearance of Lucifer that morning so damn sexy, but it was and now he was using those long clever fingers that coaxed beauty from piano keys on her in ways only he could, feather-light caresses mixed with more deliberate strokes as he roamed down her belly and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her knickers. A tearing sound brought a surprised gasp to her lips as she realised in his haste to remove the barrier between him and her flesh, Lucifer had simply ripped the flimsy material away.

Letting out a satisfied huff of breath, Lucifer ran one of his fingers down past Chloe’s navel to skim slightly over the tender flesh where her leg met her torso, studying her like he was trying to imprint her permanently on his memory in that very position, the sunlight skimming softly over her belly and face, her soft curls fanned out behind her like a model in a magazine. He still found it hard to believe she wanted to be with him sometimes, knowing what she knew about him. He was feeling trepidation about the conversation she wanted to have with him, but she deserved it. His beautiful Detective, the one person apart from his therapist who had always believed in him, even when she’d been terrified by his accidental revelation of his Devilish self, loved him. Trusted him with her own heart. Chloe grunted her displeasure at him having stopped in the middle of pleasuring her.

Lucifer gave her a seductive grin and continued what he’d been doing before he’d gotten distracted by her. He laid a trail of soft kisses down her torso, the slight roughness of his stubbly beard adding more pleasing sensations. He cupped her with one hand and using his thumb gently parted her folds and found her wet and wanting. He slipped one finger inside her then another, sending her closer and closer to peak. He rubbed his thumb over the small nub between her legs and made her shudder.

“Let go,” Lucifer commanded softly, increasing both the speed and pressure until he felt her body tense then shudder as the orgasm swept over her. Chloe moaned his name and wrapped a hand around the wrist of his hand that was still holding her waist.

“You. Inside. Now.” she demanded, opening her eyes and meeting his directly. She ran her hand over his own belly and brushed fingertips along the now much larger bulge in his boxers.

“Is that what you desire?” he asked, the playfulness in his voice rather strained as her hands crept towards his own waistband.

“Yes. It is my desire to have you, Lucifer Morningstar, my handsome Devil,” Chloe muttered the words, finally getting a good grasp on the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down, revealing all of him. Despite the size of him, so big from her particular angle, she knew he’d never hurt her - unless it was fulfilling a desire she had expressed. She ran her hand along the length of him, watching him grow even harder at her touch. She was always vaguely surprised that she of all people had that effect on him. That for all his magnetism and charm, she could make him vulnerable in so many ways, especially here. He was the one drug she’d willingly partake in for the rest of her life, especially when he looked at her like that. Like she was the light in his universe.

Unable to bear it any longer, Lucifer spread her thighs further apart and slide inside her. She cried out in pleasure and rocked her hips in time with his, a frantic, near-desperate energy taking over. They came together, their names on each other's lips.

After a few minutes, Lucifer managed to get enough feeling back in his body to roll over and off of Chloe, allowing her to breathe better.

“Well, that was fun,” he commented, still sucking in large gulps of air. “Who knew omelettes could start the day off with such a bang.” Chloe laughed at his pun and rolled onto her side, propping herself up on one elbow.

“Who knew a sleep-dishevelled Devil could be so damn sexy? Also you ripped my underwear.” Chloe sighed and pulled her bra out from underneath her. She looked about and saw the remnants of her knickers, now two scraps of red material, strewn on the bedroom floor where they had landed after Lucifer had ripped them.

“You have to keep that dress Detective,” Lucifer said, running a hair through her hair. “It’s now a favourite of mine.”

Chloe looked at him, and the genuine pleasure on his face.

“Okay,” she agreed, kissing him softly before getting off the bed. Putting her bra back on, and pulling the dress on over her head, she headed to the dresser to get more underpants and pulled them on. Lucifer watched for a moment, then stood and walked, naked, into the massive closet.

Knowing her boyfriend’s meticulous attention to detail when it came to dressing and that he’d be a while because of it, she headed towards the bedroom door and said, “I’ll see you back out in the living area.”


	3. People Wonder, People Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe get down to the serious conversations they need to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** A/N: Title for this chapter is the first line of the prompt song in case you were wondering.
> 
> Also covers the "Uriel" prompt on my Lucifer!Bingo bingo card. https://tellemonstar.tumblr.com/post/629395209340485632/lucifer-bingo-round-2-card-a

Chloe had discovered the tablet remote that controlled many options in the house by the time Lucifer came out the living area. She had music playing quietly through the speakers, the curtains half drawn since the day promised to be a scorcher according to the handy weather app on the tablet. She was idly playing a game oon her phone and looked up when Lucifer came into her field of vision. He’d gone for his version of casual - a look she didn’t see as often as she’d like to considering both of their jobs. He wore soft charcoal grey slacks and a red shirt that he’d rolled the sleeves up on rather than donning his usual cufflinks. His feet were bare, which was even rarer than the more casual outfit. 

“Detective, I see you’ve found the house assistant.” Lucifer sat on the couch beside her, hitching the legs of his pants slightly as he did so, in order to avoid ruining the line of the slacks. He noticed the whiskey bottle and glass on the coffee table, and more curiously the notepads, pens and empty bowl beside the alcohol. “What’s this Detective? Are we going back to school?”

“Not exactly. I thought maybe we could each right down some questions we really want to know about each other and take turns answering them. And I don’t mean silly questions like which sex position do you like best,” Chloe stated, just barely suppressing a grin at the pout on Lucifer’s face at the last part of her statement. 

Lucifer has hoped Chloe would forget about her request from the previous evening, but he knew his Detective well enough to know that she indeed wouldn’t. He let out a gusty sigh and nodded, reaching for the whiskey bottle and pouring himself a glass. The Detective had a glass of water near her. “Alright Detective.” 

Chloe took his free hand and squeezed gently until he looked at her. “Thank you , Lucifer. This is important for us,” she said. _And entirely too long in the waiting for you_ , she added silently.

They spent the next several minutes writing questions. Once Chloe was satisfied with her list of questions, she folded the pieces of paper and placed them in the bowl. A few minutes later Lucifer made one final flourish of his pen and looked at Chloe. 

“All done?” she asked, offering the bowl.

_No. I don’t have the courage to ask you the most burning question of all - why me?_ , Lucifer thought, as slight wave of panic washing over him. However, he responded to his Detective by saying, “As much as I ever will be I suppose.”

He quickly folded his own questions into neat, almost origami-like squares and placed them in the bowl. Chloe shook the bowl a little and set in on the couch between them. Folding her legs up, she sat sideways on the couch, facing her Devil. Lucifer stretched his long legs out beside her, crossing them at the ankles, and faced her, whiskey glass in one hand. Looking at his face and seeing the slight trepidation there, Chloe asked him, “You want me to go first?”

Lucifer smiled at her, a brief, bright flash, and shook his head. “No, better to start and rip the bandaid off, so to speak.” 

He reached into the bowl and pulled out one of the folded papers. _Why did you go away without telling me on my birthday when you gave me the bullet necklace?_ the paper read in Chloe’s concise printing. The room was silent for a moment except for the softly playing music. The song changed and Lucifer chuckled softly. “Of all the songs to play now. This song was playing on the radio as I dropped Miss Lopez home that evening before I came home.”

_People wonder, people_ _talk  
We_ _’re supposed to settle_ _down  
How_ _we ever got this_ _far  
Without_ _our feet touching the_ _ground  
What_ _time is it now where you are?  
We follow beats with different drums_ _  
__We’re looking at the same star_ _  
__It is a talent stayin_ g _young_

_So why you think we_ _both  
Run_ _around in_ _circles  
Walk_ _through fire  
Nothin_g _hurts us._

He took a swallow of whiskey and continued. “Just after the strippers burst of out your cake, per Miss Lopez, I received a phone call. It was the Las Vegas police department, asking me if I had seen Candy. She was missing. Considering everything that had gone on between us, and indeed my own issues- Mum, me being kidnapped, losing my Devil face, getting my wings back, and the fact that we were just starting to repair things between us, I didn’t want to bring Candy up in front of you and make you feel any of those feelings from when I had married her. So I thought I’d just go over to Vegas and check on her then come home. I didn’t give you details because I was trying to spare your feelings. I realised whilst I was there that perhaps bluffing was just as bad as outright lying. She was okay, but her bartender had tried to kill her - he got into a fair bit of debt and wanted to sell the land her father’s bar was on in order to recoup his losses. He didn’t plan on the fact that because 12 months hadn’t been reached yet, Candy and I were still married, therefore the deed to the bar transferred to me, rather than whoever held the pocket deed. Thus Miss Lopez and I were able to get the bad guy had him to the Vegas cops and head home. And then I was able to give you your present.” 

Chloe’s hand came up to play with the bullet that hung almost permanently around her neck. It had been the first gift he’d given her, and she treasured it even now. “Okay. I understand why you didn’t tell me. You should have, but I understand your thinking. I wouldn’t have been mad - you’re so loyal to those who matter to you, and I think you felt Candy did much more for you than you did in return for her, so you would have wanted to make sure your end of the bargain held up.” 

She reached into the bowl and pulled out one of the ornately folded papers. _What was your father like? What made him a good father?_ Chloe’s heart clenched at the question. Having had occasion to meet Lucifer’s father - and wasn’t that a kick in the ass - she knew He wasn’t exactly the best parent, despite what his intentions may or may not have been. “Dad was a genuinely good guy - and I’m not just saying that because he was my dad. At his funeral so many people told us how kind he was, how friendly he was - he was respected by all his colleagues and friends as well. But for me, he was just always there. Not necessarily always physically - some nights he wouldn’t come home until I’d gone to bed because of his work, but he would always listen to my problems, and cheer me up when I was sad. He always kept his promises to come to my dance recitals and anything else Mom had set up for me. He thought I was the smartest, most talented child on the planet - even though I knew there was others who were much smarter or funnier, or better actors, dancers, etc. He always encouraged me to do what I wanted to do, and he’d stick up for me when Mom tried to force me into doing something I didn’t want to do. He’d bring me sandwiches whenever he picked me up - do you remember the ones I made Trixie when I found out Joe Fields got out of jail? They were our little ritual - Dad would always bring me a sandwich after dance rehearsal because I’d be starving. He just wanted me to be happy - whatever I was doing. He was patient, and kind, and disciplined without punishing and everything that a parent should be. I try to be like how he was for me for Trixie as best I can. He always showed me that he loved me expectation. He just did.”

“So, he loved you because you existed, not because he created you and expected you to follow a certain path or believe in his ideals.”

“Yes. That’s how parents are supposed to love their children - because they are your parents and it’s your right to feel loved by them.” Chloe reached forward and took Lucifer’s free hand, linking their fingers together. “I’m sorry you didn’t get that experience Lucifer.”

* * *

They sat like that for the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon. Chloe now understood what had happened with Lucifer’s mother when she was walking around in Charlotte Richard’s body; how Lucifer figured that Marcus had been Cain; how he had ‘lost’ his Devil face and that’s what he’d been trying to show her before she started dating Marcus, and why he had married Candy in the first place. She may not have made the same decisions he did where she in his place, but given his upbringing, she could now easily understand why not all of his decisions seemed rational, even when he was trying not to hurt anyone else. 

In return Chloe had told Lucifer why she’d decided to become a cop - acting wasn’t her dream and after her father’s death it just seemed like the right path for her to follow; why she had named her daughter Beatrice if she was going to give her a hooker’s name - Beatrice means ‘she who brings joy, happiness’ and she did, and Trixie was what Dan’s mother called her and it stuck. He also knew her ‘incredibly plain middle name’ was a tribute to her paternal grandmother, and that she really loved cheesy romance movie because they usually had a happy ending and she enjoyed the break from her reality as a Detective. 

“Hey - why don’t we take a break?” she suggested when Lucifer reached for the bowl again. He looked up at her and gave her a cheeky grin.

“Well, I could get you out of that dress again,” he said, running a hand idly up her thigh since her legs where now on either side of him. 

“You are insatiable.” Chloe prodded Lucifer in the belly. “I was thinking more along the lines of maybe having lunch on the balcony - it’s a beautiful day outside.”

“Ah, sun, food and a beautiful woman. I could easily get on board with that idea, Detective.” Lucifer leaned forward and kissed his Detective’s forehead. 

“Good. I cooked breakfast, so lunch is on you.” Chloe smiled up at him. “I’m going to see if I can talk to Trixie. I really need to find out her side of things.”

“I realise she’s supposed to be in trouble, but both of you could stay here Sunday night, then you can punish her if you see fit on Monday and Tuesday.”

“Actually, that’s a pretty good bribe. She does love the beach.” Chloe kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the bedroom area. Having furnished the house when the Detective was doing ‘boring paperwork’ had allowed Lucifer to ensure there was somewhere proper for her offspring to reside on the rare occasion she tagged along for weekend getaways. 

Lucifer smiled as inspiration for lunch struck him. He headed towards the fridge and began pulling butter and cheese from inside, and finding the bread bin exactly where it should be, he removed some of the bread from it’s re-useable bag. Toasted cheese sandwiches were a particular favourite of the Detective’s - even though she mostly just used the cheap oddly-plastic like cheese in her own home, she was partial to his particular toasted cheese sandwiches, made in the frying pan with 3 kinds of cheese and plenty of butter. They were an indulgent and satisfying meal that wouldn’t take that long to make. 

Chloe could smell the signature scent of toasted bread as she came back out into the living area. She hadn’t spoken to Trixie in person but had a brief text message conversation which indicated they would talk the next day. She had brought some casework with her for those times in the late evening when Lucifer liked to play piano and she liked to go over her caseload while she listened. Chloe placed these folders on the small side table next to the couch in the living area then looked around. There was something covered by a cloth on the bench, which she assumed was lunch. Lucifer wasn’t in the kitchen and as she looked around, she saw him arranging a low-standing table on the balcony with fruit and cheese, and what she was pretty sure was sangria. 

“Smells good,” she commented, walking out into the balcony which had what appeared to be miniature fruit trees plants along the sides for some privacy. Lucifer looked up at her comment. 

“As do you, Detective. All coconuts and pineapples. Like a pina colada.” He picked up a beach umbrella from the ground at his feet. Opening it, he stood it’s handle through a hole in the table. “There. Now, have some sangria and I’ll go get lunch.”

Chloe sat on one of the big pillow-like cushions Lucifer had arranged and poured herself half a glass of sangria. Lucifer came back a few minutes later bearing a tray with two plates. Chloe smiled when she looked at the plate her Devil gave her. A grilled cheese sandwich, something he made almost exclusively for her or herself and Trixie. There was also a small salad as a side. Picking up one of her sandwich halve, Chloe bit in - the cheese was warm enough to be still melting but not hot enough to burn her tongue - and sighed. There was just something a little special having someone you loved make your favourite comfort food, but just elevate enough that it was truly sinful. The cheeses mixed together pleasingly, without any one particularly overpowering another, and whatever Lucifer added give them a slight sharp bite. 

“Amazing, as usual,” she said, swallowing that first mouthful. 

“Well, it’s easy when the audience is so appreciative.” Lucifer said, enjoying the Detective enjoy her sandwich. He liked to add a little dijon or seeded mustard and bechamel sauce to the sandwich filling, as it just added an extra little something. They ate companionably together for a while, just enjoying the beach view and each others company. 

“Can I ask you something?” Chloe asked, picking up a chocolate-dipped strawberry (Lucifer had apparently been very busy i the kitchen i the reasonable short amount of time she’d been gone) and placing it against Lucifer’s mouth. He bit into the strawberry and nodded his assent. “When we were investigating DJ Dexxa and whether Jed was the intended victim, you told me you’d been to Hell and back twice for me. Obviously the second time was when you had to leave after Charlie was kidnapped, but when was the first time?”

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn’t been looking forward to talking to the Detective about this. About Uriel or any of it, but she deserved to know. Especially after the events with Michael and his father. He began, “When you were poisoned by the crazy Dr. Carlisle, I went to Hell to get the antidote recipe to save you. Coincidently it was just before I found you with a nosebleed that I found out about Amenadiel blessing your mother.” 

“Well no wonder you were up0set when you found me then. That’s why you kept asking me if I knew wasn’t it?”

“Indeed. I wasn’t sure if you remember that. So anyway while Dan and Ella were around trying to find a solution to the problem in a purely mortal way, I knew I could just pop into Carlisle’s hell-loop and get the formula. The problem was getting there as I didn’t have my wings and couldn’t simply fly down. I had to die.”

* * *

Chloe gasped with shock. “What do you mean, you had to die?”

“Well, I had cut off my wings and burnt them well before that point, and they hadn’t been given back to me yet. So I had to enter Hell the same way mortals do. I convinced Maze and Linda to sneak into the room directly below yours in the hospital and stop my heart long enough for me to go and get the formula. I would be in close enough proximity to you to be mortal and thus both die and be revived. Amenadiel stood guard in your hospital room so they didn’t shift you anywhere ensuring I got stuck in Hell or something. Of course, Hell being what it is, I got stuck in a Hell-loop of my own making. It preyed upon my own guilt of killing Uriel to save you and Mum, and I nearly got stuck there until ultimately Mum interrupted my Hell-loop and allowed me to come back to you.”

“What-” the question stuck in Chloe’s throat. She desperately wanted to know the story of what happened between him and Uriel, but didn’t want to push too hard too fast. She could see the tears shimmering in his eyes, and felt her own heart squeeze. “What happened to make you kill Uriel? You don’t have to answer now if you can’t, but I’d like to know one day.” 

“The car accident.” The words came tumbling out now, he needed to just finish excising this wound once and for all. “It was Uriel. He could see patterns and manipulate them. He had come to take Mum back to Hell and threatened you if I didn’t do what he said. I thought at first he was acting on Dad’s behalf, but soon realised he was acting on his own, trying to get a higher place in the hierarchy I guess. This was before I knew about Amenadiel blessing your mum or anything - I just knew I loved you at that point, but I knew I didn’t deserve you, and then of course that little bugger showed up. He always wanted to play with us older ones when we were young, even though we’d constantly ignore him. He was a pain, forever studying everyone, learning patterns then changing things to upset those patterns. And then after the car accident we eventually got into it, and he said if he hit a particular piano key a sequence of events would begin and your life would end. We fought - in a church of all places - and I managed to surprise him using Azrael’s blade. But then he pressed the button and I stabbed him and he died. But he didn’t just die - I eradicated him. Azrael’s blade is the Grim Reaper’s scythe, part of the Flaming Sword - Dad broke it into three pieces during my rebellion. It can cut a hole in the universe, and eradicate things-sadistic bugger got what he deserved but he was still my brother and I still killed him.” 

Lucifer was looking towards the beach, but Chloe could tell he wasn’t seeing it. He was seeing his brother’s death repeated, his dark lashes coated in tears. She rose from where she was sitting to shift and sit behind Lucifer, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead on the back of his neck, murmuring comforting words softly until he turned into her and finally finished grieving the death of his brother properly. Tears had run down both their faces, Lucifer’s from the grief of losing his brother and how it all happened, Chloe because of the palpable pain that had come in waves from her Devil. Chloe cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. 

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with that Lucifer. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you when you told me why you were so worried about me after my accident. Do you think maybe my getting poisoned was part of that sequence?” Chloe pulled back slightly so she could looked at Lucifer properly. His hair looked like it had that morning, all tousled and mussed, but he looked worn out rather than sexily sleep-rumpled now. 

“I hadn’t thought of that. It may well have been. I don’t know.” Lucifer let out a sigh and adjusted his and Chloe’s positions so she was leaning against him now instead. He breathed in her scent - floral shampoo and perfume. He still pinched himself sometimes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and the Detective was here, accepting every harsh detail of his past.

“Why don’t we test out that home theatre function and watch a movie?” Chloe said after a while, tilted her head back to look at Lucifer.

“Anything in mind, Detective?”

“You pick.”

Lucifer adjusted his position and stood, picking Chloe up at the same time. He spun her around and fastened his lips against hers in a kiss that he hoped expressed to her how much he was grateful for her existence. Putting her on her feet, he picked up some of the lunch dishes to take inside. Chloe did the same and soon they had cleaned up and were stretched out on the couch with the projector screen down, the curtains drawn and _To Catch A Thief_ playing on the big screen. 

Chloe, for her part, actually managed to stay awake - although she wasn’t paying a lot of attention to the movie, despite Grace Kelly and Cary Grant’s terrific performances. She was thinking about the man whose head was drooped in sleep on her shoulder. That fact that he felt comfortable enough around her to simply sleep meant a lot to her - after everything he’d been through with the crappy parenting from his ageless parents, to being forcibly kicked out of Heaven and feeling constantly manipulated by his father, and later his mother, that simple fact that he trusted her in his most vulnerable state meant a lot. He’d lasted only shortly past the scene where Grace Kelly’s character was first introduced before the exhaustion caused by the emotional turmoil of the day had sent him to sleep. She continued to gently run her fingers through his hair - she loved it when it was soft and without the products he used to tame it for work and play. She knew that at this point in their relationship they had turned a corner - it was now simply a matter of convincing her Devil that she wouldn’t leave him because of all the things that made him guilty and full of self-loathing. 

Chloe knew that he had managed to let go of some of that pent up anger and frustration at his father after his visit, and having seen Michael be properly dealt with. Lucifer had told her that God had forgiven him for killing his brother - Uriel having acted out of a misplaced sense of duty and self-righteousness, egged on by Michael’s fear-influencing power. She hadn’t realised - but she should have - that he hadn’t grieved properly for his brother because he’d never really been given the chance to do so. Linda could only do so much. Her poor angel needed lessons in being a human still, even after his 10+ years living among them.


	4. Let There Be Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected Deckerstar smuttiness, Lucifer reveals to Chloe how he earned the name Lightbringer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought the smuttiness was over for the time being but no apparently it wasn't. Also brief wing!sex and Lucifer being schmoopy.  
> Also thanks to [Erised1186](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186) for the Michael/Lucifer creationary idea - based on her work called [Ross Gellar Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640139/) and a brief comment conversation we had.
> 
> Also warning for grossly sexual teenage boy behaviour - not in depth but warning just in case.

Chloe was well into reviewing her current caseload when Lucifer awoke that evening. He was quite content to stay where he was for the moment, with his Detective reviewing her cases, curled into his side so he could smell her shampoo and perfume. He ran a hand across the back of her shoulders and through her golden locks. “Good evening, Detective,” he purred into her neck, sending lovely vibrations down her body.

“Oh, you’re awake Lucifer. I was just thinking about dinner. What do you think? Chinese, sushi, burgers….? They have quite the list of available choices to pick from,” Chloe said, picking up her phone to show Lucifer.

“Well, I can think of something else first,” he said, taking both phone and case files from Chloe, and kissing her deeply, clasping the back off her head, his mouth seeking hers with a heady desperation behind it. Chloe didn’t protest, already shifting to sit on her Devil’s lap. She’d been expecting some sort of emotional outburst and since sex with Lucifer was always enjoyable and a good release of emotion, she intended on making the most of it. She ran her hands down his back, hard enough for him to feel the pressure from her nails, but not so hard that she ruined the shirt he still wore. Sleeping on the couch had done a number on it in any case. Breaking the kiss, she began unbuttoning the shirt, trailing kisses as she made her way to Lucifer’s waist.

Lucifer groaned as the trail of kisses went further south. He loved playful, seductive Chloe as much as he loved smart, detective-at-work mode Chloe, and even better he loved it when she was completely naked and writhing beneath him (or above him, or beside him). He let out a slightly strangled gasp when he felt her release him from his pants and run her tongue across his tip.

Looking down at her, he saw her lips curve in a very sinful way before she took him into her mouth. He had to concentrate very hard not to just come right then - that would just be mortifying - the Devil was not a blushing schoolboy with his first boner, although Chloe often made him feel like one. He felt her shift her head slightly then felt her teeth gently running along the length of him, as far as she could take him in. At that point, he was ready to pray to his dad, his idiot twin, anybody to make the exquisite torture last just a bit longer. However, it was no good, and his beautiful girlfriend and her very clever mouth soon brought him to peak and then pushed him over the edge. He spoke her name like a prayer and his wings, Dad help him, tried to unfurl whilst his eyelids fluttered as the world shook for several moments.

Having given Lucifer some release, Chloe waited until his eyes opened then straddled him again. His hands slipped under the skirt of her dress and he raised an eyebrow.

“Afraid I was going to rip your underwear again Detective?”

“Maybe. Maybe I just wanted to speed things up.” She’d slipped off her underwear while her Devil was riding the post-orgasm wave. She rose up slightly, shifting her weight to her knees for a moment. Crushing her mouth to his again, she lowered herself again, shifting as she rubbed her centre against him. Then she rose higher and finding him ready (and really, when wasn’t he?) she sank slowly down, letting him fill her entirely.

Lucifer’s hands got busy under Chloe’s dress, making her moan as one traced sinuous lines along her belly and thighs whilst the other squeezed her butt and held her even closer. The hand tracing lines made it’s way to where their bodies joined and he rubbed a testing thumb over the sensitive mound of flesh there. She hummed and writhed a little, clenching her muscles around him as she moved her hips up and down. Lazily, keeping her eyes on Lucifer’s face, Chloe reached up and flicked down the straps of her dress, letting the bodice fall to her waist. He grinned wickedly back at her.

He’d been too pre-occupied to notice it earlier but the Detective had apparently ridden herself of her bra at some stage as well. He did enjoy the many facets of her body, including her long, well toned legs, but there was something about her breasts that just added an extra little something. She arched back as his own ministrations caused small shock waves to her system. Bending his head, still only touching her ass and her centre he ran his tongue - a clever, well-trained tongue - over her left nipple. She groaned in pleasure and changed her grip, shifting her right hand to his shoulder and entwining the fingers of her other hand through his thick hank of slightly-curly hair.

“Lucifer.” Chloe almost growled his name and his delighted chuckle sent ripples quivering straight to her belly.

“Detective,” the Devil purred her name against her skin. “Did you want something?” he asked, removing his mouth from her body.

“Wings.”

“You want to have wings?” Lucifer’s brain took a moment to catch up. “Oh, nevermind.” He shuffled them both forward a little, which at that moment was rather awkward, considering how they were connected, then with a roll of his shoulders his enormous white wings unfurled, filling the room with a soft light.

“My angel. Mine.” Chloe spoke the words firmly before kissing him soundly again. She suddenly began to move faster and with more force than she had previously been doing. She looked into Lucifer’s eyes and commanded, “Come with me.”

With a joint effort he did just that, holding his love tightly against him when the world went dark after the orgasm hit both of them. He felt his wings curl in around them the two of them of their own accord - he swore they did things without his asking all the time - and smiled. His Detective, Chloe, was safe here with him, and he was, he realised, safe here with her. He wanted to show her something special but it would have to wait until later. He knew the Detective wanted to contact her offspring so he’s show her after that.

“So you said something about dinner?” he asked, realising Chloe was looking at him.

“Well, I am rather hungry now,” she replied with a grin.

* * *

They had agreed on burgers and fries, with a locally brewed beer for each of them. When it arrived they sat at the dining table and ate their meal like ravenous wolves, demolishing burgers, fries, coleslaw and beers in a few minutes. Chloe thought it was a good things she’d ordered onion rings as well, because to be honest, two bouts of very energetic sex had made her starving. Now she was lounging on the sofa in the living area whilst waiting for Trixie to video-call her. She really wanted to find out what she could about this incident that had occurred between Trixie and one of the older students. Trixie was, for the most part, a good student. She liked the stimulation of her classwork, and enjoyed the friendship of her peers. It must have been fairly serious since the only other time Chloe had ever been called by Trixie’s school had been back when she’d first met Lucifer, five years earlier. And that kid had deserved what she’d gotten, in Chloe’s private opinion. Bullies might leave you alone if they got bored with you because you weren’t reacting to them, but they mostly needed to be shown that they couldn’t push others around. She wondered idly if there was a place in Hell for grown-ups who had been vicious bullies as kids, and had a brief, if guilty, wave of happiness thinking that Larissa Michaels might get her up-commance one way or the other one day. Larissa had bullied her mercilessly at school - and although Chloe had pretty good self-esteem, she always wondered if the malicious comments about Chloe’s hair, weight, lips, and genreal appearance may have been the reason why she accepted the role in Hot Tub High School so readily. Her phone chimed, signalling a video call, and served to break her out of her memories. 

“Hey Monkey!” Chloe answered, seeing Trixie on the other side of the screen.

“Hey Mom. Hey Lucifer,” Trixie greeted, knowing that her mother’s boyfriend would be within earshot. 

Lucifer appeared behind Chloe, leaning on the back of the couch and looking at the phone over her shoulder. He nodded a greeting to the Detective’s daughter, “Trix.” He set a glass of ice water on a coaster on the little side table next to the sofa for Chloe and moved around the front of the sofa to sit beside her.

“Where are you guys?” Trixie wanted to know, not recognising the room behind her mother. 

“At Lucifer’s beach house. It’s pretty amazing,” Chloe answered. She’d made a bit of a plan whilst waiting for their food to arrive. Sometimes the best way to get anything out of Trixie was to confront her head on. “I had a phone call yesterday afternoon from Mrs Mason, Trixie.” She watched her daughter’s face fall. 

“Want to tell me about it?” Chloe coaxed gently. “I ought to know why the school decided to suspend you for two days.”

“Urgh.” The video on the other end shifted like Trixie was walking somewhere. She was staying at Linda and Amenadiel’s house that evening because Dan had come down with food poisoning and they had offered to keep her for Saturday night. Chloe saw the video shift again and saw it was the wall of the spare bedroom at Linda’s house. 

“It’s all Max the Third’s fault.”

“Who's ‘Max the Third’?” He was someone Chloe was fairly positive Trixie had never mentioned.

“Maxwell Danforth Rodgerson The Third. He’s a jerk, a try-hard and the reason I got suspended.” Trixie said, as if that explained everything.

“Go on,” Chloe said. Her daughter could be as stubborn as Lucifer when it came to telling you the entire truth sometimes.

“Well, you know my friend Alexis, and how she was born a little bit different. With both girl and boy parts - at least on the outside. Well, over the summer break, her therapist and doctors agreed she was old enough to start becoming just a girl and not a boy and a girl in one. They started her on some medications and stuff, and I guess someone must have overheard her parents talking to the teachers abut it or something, but Maxwell came up to her during lunch and started saying all these really disgusting things about how she could prove she was a girl with him any day, by doing some pretty grown-up stuff with him, and he kept trying to rub his privates against her.” Trixie picked up a glass of water and drank. 

Lucifer, listening to what Trixie was saying, could imagine exactly the sorts of things the boy had said to this young Alexis and felt the punisher within him rise. Something must have shown because Chloe put her hand on his leg, just above his knee and gently squeezed, diverting his attention back to her. His eyes flashed hellfire, but he otherwise remained fully human. 

“So anyway, Alexis got really upset and was trying to get away from him when a bunch of his cronies sort of surrounded us. They didn’t close us in but she couldn’t run off either. When I told him to back off he said I could join her as ‘lesbians were decent spank bank material’ and how he’d make it worth our while as we’d be ‘his girls’. It was just really gross. So I punched him like Maze showed me. Once in the solar plexus, once in the gut and a final one under the chin to make him go to sleep. His friends ran off, and then one of them showed up a few minutes later whilst I was trying to calm Alexis down dragging a teacher with him, and said how I’d punched Max the Third for no reason. They hauled us all into the principal’s office, and Alexis was a bit frightened how her parents would react to the whole thing and asked me to please not say anything to Mrs Mason about what Maxwell had said to us. I just said he was being crude and got in our faces and wouldn’t let us leave. Thankfully the only teacher they could find was Mr Carlson, and he doesn’t like Maxwell at all, and backed my side of the story. I got the suspension because fist-fights are against school rules, but since it seemed like it might have been in defence, Mrs Mason only suspended me for two days, instead of two weeks. She suspended Maxwell for the same two days and left Alexis out of it, since she hadn’t actually done anything.” Trixie heaved a sigh. 

Monkey, I’m proud of you. I don’t normally condone violence but it seems like you needed to defend yourself and Alexis from this Maxwell creep, so I’m really glad you paid attention to all those fighting and self defence lessons with Maze.” Chloe smiled at her daughter, and watched relief flood her daughter’s young face.

“Yes Urchin, I’m sure your demonic protector will be very proud when she gets home and you can tell her.” Lucifer commented. “Did you says Maxwell Rodgerson? Of the Rodgerson chemical dynasty?” Trixie nodded. Lucifer plotted - the Rodgerson family owed him several debts. It was time to collect on one - on behalf of an innocent young girl and his own favoured small human. 

“Did you want to stay here tomorrow night?” Chloe said, deciding to lighten the mood. “We’ve got chocolate cake and a room just for you. Not to mention a movie projector.”

“Awesome. I’m in.” Trixie said. 

“Alright. See you tomorrow sweetheart.”

“Night Mom. Night Lucifer.”

* * *

Later that evening, Chloe was stretched out on the couch completely at ease, Lucifer sitting at the piano, playing a mix of classical pieces and some of their own favourite songs. He was playing a piece from Tchaikovsky’s Sleeping Beauty. When it finished, Lucifer took a sip of whiskey and looked over at Chloe.

“Come here darling,” he said, beckoning her over, as he fished his car keys out of his pockets. “I want to show you something.” Chloe, curious since she thought they were settled in for the evening, rose from her position on the couch.

“Oh, really?” Chloe grabbed a light jacket from the hook near the door to the garage. “Where are we going?”

“Not far,” Lucifer evaded the question. If he answered he might ruin what he wanted to show the Detective. It was going to be a good surprise, he felt sure, but he didn’t want to ruin it. He pressed the button to unlock the doors of the Corvette. He opened the door for Chloe and waited until she was sitting before closing the door and going to the driver’s side. He got in and soon they were going out the gates, waving goodbye to Steve the security guard and zooming off along the coast. After about 15 mins, Lucifer pulled off into a scenic overlook area meant for people taking photos of the ocean views.

“Stay here for a minute, Detective,” Lucifer said, pressing the button that popped the cargo compartment of the Corvette. He jumped out of the car and opened the compartment and pulled out some items. Gathering them, he returned to the front seat and his Detetctive.

Chloe looked at her Devil and saw he had blankets among other things in his arms. It seemed they might be there for a while, if Lucifer thought they’d need blankets. She took them from him, so he could sit down properly.

“So, did you wanna come here to make out or something?” Chloe asked with a chuckle.

“As fun as that is Detective, I actually want to show you something,” Lucifer said, tucking an arm around his Detective, and settling blankets around them. He then made the seat backs go down so they were essentially lying down. “We’ve had a lot of revelations today, and not all of them have been pleasant, but since the telling I do feel better. Lighter even. I know you made me tell you things for a few reasons, not just because you wanted to know, but because our relationship needed it. Waking up on the couch with you, sitting there guarding me, made me realise that I don’t need the beach house, or LUX, or anywhere else, as much as I might enjoy them, as long as you have room for me in your life and in your heart. You are the light I was missing for all those millenia before I came to Los Angeles, and that I didn’t realise I was missing until you walked into LUX to interrogate me over Delilah. You, Chloe, are home for me. You’ve brought so much light into my world, as well as allowing me to meet some very genuinely decent humans like Miss Lopez, and Dr Linda, and of course the Urchin. So, I wanted to show you the one thing from my life that I am truly proud of, the reason for my name of ‘Lightbringer’.”

Chloe, overwhelmed by this moment of revelation by her partner, turned her head and kissed his cheek lightly. “I'll always have room for you Lucifer. You’ll always be home with me.”

“I know - now you do to. But look at the stars now,” Lucifer said, holding her closer to him. He gestured skywards. “There was always light in the Silver City. Soft glowing orbs of it in the evenings; bright, almost eye-searing spears during the day. Mum liked to be able to see us, and the rest of the world she had helped create with Dad. So when Mum called me and Michael into Dad’s work area, we figured he needed something made. That’s what we did, at least as kids. He can manipulate the universe but needs me to bind it or it doesn’t stick. Mum made the planets that you humans know of, and several more in other universes you’ll never reach because they’re simply too far away. Even we celestial beings can’t go to those. However, the area surrounding these planets, as Dad named them, was too dark, and nothing could be seen. So Dad wanted to see what we could come up with. Michael wasn’t as big of a hit then, so we worked together for a few days, which was probably a few decades here on Earth, and we went back to Dad and showed him. We made the sun, the biggest star in the universe. Dad liked it as it gave him a nice central lighting system for his new project. He tinkered for a while then called us all in to see how his new project was coming. We had all had some input at that point. Sometimes he’d just ask what our favourite things in the Silver City were. Trees, flowers, grass, that sort of thing. I think he asked Amenadiel and Remiel about defending stuff and fighting because that’s what they were into. Still, it was clear from how he acted that the project wasn’t anywhere near complete. One day he called me into his work area. ‘Samael, what else can I do here?’ I remember him asking, ‘There needs to be a source of light of the evening, but it doesn’t need to be so bright as our evening lights, so the Sun you and Michael made needs something softer. Think on it whilst you play with your siblings.’ I did as he asked, and it came to me when our own evening fell. Lots of tiny versions of the sun - I wouldn’t even need Michael’s help. But then I thought perhaps there should be something to reflect some of the Sun’s light on the the surface of this Earth planet Father was particularly fascinated with. So I spoke to Michael and he came up with the moon. We gave Earth just one, but Michael created quite a few when he manipulated the universe so Dad said to leave them with him and he’d spread them out as he saw fit, amongst the other planets. Which of course he did, probably just to get Michael to shut up his whinging. After the moons, he asked me what I had come up with for my own part, and I showed him the very first star.” 

Lucifer held a hand in the air and concentrated. As Chloe watched a tiny swirl of what looked like dust at first appeared close to her face, just above Lucifer’s hand. She realised what it was.

“Lucifer - is that a star?”

“It’s the star, Chloe. The Morningstar. The first one I made - the thing that made me realise that there could be more to our existence than simply blindly following Dad’s commands. But I digress. Mum happened to come by then, looking for me because she wanted me to play piano for her, as Uriel kept hitting a false note. She saw the star I created and that’s why she called me her Lightbringer. Dad said he would call it the Morningstar to signal the change in time. Then he told me to go play for Mum and to come back later to create more for him. It took me nearly a month to create the stars, and many more have been born since, and some have died. But they are the one thing from that time that I do not regret. For even now they are still beautiful.”

Chloe smiled at the star floating above her partner’s hand, “They really are beautiful, Lucifer.”

“Thank you Detective.” Lucifer sounded genuinely pleased with Chloe’s praise.

They stayed there for an hour or so after that, Chloe picking constellations and Lucifer giving her an angel’s eye view of them. It was just after midnight when Lucifer sat the seats back up and looked over at Chloe.

“We’d best be getting home now, Detective. You’ll want to stay up with Trixie for a bit tomorrow night I imagine,” he said, starting the ignition. “So we’d best be off.”


	5. Easy Like A Sunday Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revealing confession of sorts, another naked romp and an easy Sunday morning. Also some "Lucifer Is A Precious Bean".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plot-bunnies are mean cock-blockers.

Lucifer woke first the next morning, the soft glow of the rising sun peeking through a gap in the curtains and casting a soft light across the bedroom. Chloe was snuggled up against him, her hair spread out on the pillow behind her and she sighed contentedly as she burrowed into his side further. He was quite happy to stay exactly where he was, warm in bed with his one true love tucked into his side. He watched Chloe for a moment and ever so gently kissed the top of her head. For some reason he had yet to fathom, the sight of her waking up next to him, wearing one of his shirts she’d purloined from his vast collection, was extraordinary. Not just arousing. Not just endearing or sweet. It was, as she had said the first time they were together, incredible. Deciding it was far too early to get up, or to wake his Detective, he closed his eyes again, and concentrating on Chloe’s breathing, soon drifted back to sleep.

When he next woke it was nearly 9am. Feeling his own stomach demanding sustenance, he propped himself up and looked over at Chloe. She was lying on her back and gently snoring. She wasn’t deep enough in sleep to be doing her Albanian field wench impression just yet. He stroked the back of his fingers gently down her face and her eyes flickered open.

“Hi,” she said, smiling sleepily. Lucifer felt his heart flutter under the power of that smile.

“Good morning, Detective,” he said, smiling back at her, smitten as usual when she was being adorable. Awake, she rolled over to wrap her arms around him and burrow in for a minute. She breathed in his scent - cigarettes, whiskey and Blue de Chanel cologne. Admittedly, it was faint that morning, but he still smelled like home for her. She nuzzled his neck, and just breathed him in for a minute. She knew the conversations they’d had the day before had been hard for him, but they’d been necessary. For both of them, but especially for him. Chloe wanted Lucifer to know with one-hundred percent certainty that he could trust her not to walk away if he told her something he didn’t like about himself. In time she hoped he would tell her freely without her needing to set up discussions like she had yesterday, but she was glad for those baby steps. She scooted back a little so she could see his face clearly.

“I was thinking about breakfast - anything in mind?” Lucifer asked.

“I can think of something.” Chloe traced a lazy finger down Lucifer’s chest and leant forward to crush his lips with hers.

“Oh, you want that for breakfast? Then I must fulfill your request,” he said, bringing his hands up to skim lightly down her arms. She smelled like honey and lavender and the taste of her skin on his lips was like ambrosia. He didn’t need to enter the Silver City when he could have Heaven any time he needed it in the form of his Detective. Hands and lips explored flesh, finding the places that made the other sigh, vanquishing any lingering sleep.

The buttons on the shirt she was wearing - a blue one because the colour had caught her eye the evening before - were open, exposing Chloe’s breasts to the faint breeze coming in through the windows. It made her nipples stiffen and Lucifer, wanting more of his Detective’s flesh, rolled them both over, so she was now under him. He lowered his head and covered the tip of one breast with his mouth, sucking gently against the flesh. Chloe sighed and ran her fingers down his back - not enough to leave a mark, but enough for him to feel her nails. Suddenly, the intercom for the house security sounded and snapped them back into reality.

“Let’s just ignore it.” Lucifer suggested futilely, the moment now broken.

“Too late for that.” The intercom blared again. Chloe pushed him gently and he rolled off her. She did the buttons up on the shirt and grabbed her robe from the chair in the corner. “Let me go see who it is.”

“It shouldn’t be anybody because nobody knows I brought this place yet.” Lucifer grumbled but pulled on his own robe. He wouldn’t let his Detective answer the intercom alone. Mostly because he wanted to rip the arms off whoever was interrupting their morning and beat them over the head with said arms. He caught up to Chloe, who was only a few steps ahead. The tablet in the kitchen was buzzing furiously - it was connected to the house security system. Lucifer picked it up and swiped to bring up the video of the intercom.

“What is this?” Lucifer said, sounded slightly mystified. There was no-one in the view of the cameras. Or anywhere else as far as he could see.

“What is what?” Chloe came up beside him and looked at the screen as well.

“There’s no-one there. Nobody pressed the intercom, but that can’t be true because that particular alarm we heard only happens if someone presses the button.” Lucifer explained.

“Try the security guards. Maybe it’s a glitch in the system or something,” Chloe suggested. She tapped the button that said security and they were immediately patched through to Phil, the morning guard.

“Mr. Morningstar? What seems to be the problem?” he asked, going into full security mode.

“Hi Phil, I’m Detective Chloe Decker - our intercom button was pushed, but there’s no-one there.” Chloe summarised the situation for Phil.

“Okay. Let me look into and get back to you. You’re the third house to report this,” Phil said. “I think I might be teenagers pulling a prank. Doing a bit of ding-dong-ditch or something.”

“Thanks Phil. Just let us know what you find out.” Chloe ended the conversation. Lucifer looked like a cat who had just been accosted by a puppy. Chloe had to suppress a laugh, since she didn’t want to insult him. Her belly grumbled, reminding her what time it was.

“Breakfast, Detective?” Lucifer said, walking into the kitchen.

“Whatever you make will be fine. Hey - would you mind if we picked Trixie up a bit earlier this afternoon- I feel like she deserves ice cream, and there was that place near where we had dinner the other night,” Chloe said.

“Yes. Let’s pick the Urchin up a bit earlier. We’ll spoil her a little as a reward for being a good friend,” Lucifer said, pulling things out of cupboards. “I’ll make breakfast - you plan the afternoon activities with the Urchin then we can have a shower.”

Chloe wandered back into the bedroom and thought she should text Linda to let her know they would be picking Trixie up earlier than originally planned when they’d picked her up from Dan’s after his food poisoning incident. She should check on him too, she supposed. She grabbed her phone from where it had been charging. There was a text notification on it from Dan.

_Trixie fighting. Suspended. What happened?????_

Chloe quickly texted her ex back - _Stuck up for friend against older boy. Boy also got into trouble. Fighting against school rules, hence suspension. Will give you full details later. How are you holding up with the food poisoning?_

_Don’t mention food, please._

Chloe read the reply and chuckled. She then sent Linda a quick message to say they’d pick Trixie up earlier, although she wasn’t sure when, and sat in the chair where her robe had been to plan the day. That task done, she then followed her nose out to the kitchen.

* * *

  
“Mmm, that smells good.”

Lucifer bright two plates over to the table he had set. Chloe found French toast sprinkled with icing sugar and berries. There was also a small serving of yoghurt and crunchy granola to the side, Obviously her Devil had decided they needed a bit of a healthy start to their day since their plans would undoubtedly involve some of Trixie’s favourite foods - ice cream, pizza and chocolate cake.

Chloe cut into the warm egg-coated toast and soon devoured it. She hadn’t realised she was so hungry, but apparently she was and even had seconds when Lucifer offered. After finishing the last of her berries, she smiled at him across the table. “That was excellent.”

“Well, I’m glad you liked it,” Lucifer said, standing up to start stacking the dishes to carry to the kitchen. Chloe grabbed their glasses and mugs and brought them over to the kitchen counter whilst Lucifer stacked the dishwasher, neatly standing the plates on the bottom shelf and the glasses and mug in the top shelf, with the knives, forks and spoons in the cutlery holders. This scene of domesticity made her heart sigh, and she walked around into the kitchen to wrap her arms around Lucifer and plant a kiss on his cheek. Lucifer bent his head slightly to rest it on hers and wrapped his own arms around her. They stood there for a few minutes, just indulging in each other’s presence.

Eventually Chloe broke the embrace. “We’d better get dressed and ready for the day.”

Lucifer grinned. “Any plans for right now?”

“Oh, just a shower and then working out what I’m wearing,” Chloe said, absently.

“Well, I think I can assist with both those activities, Detective,” Lucifer said, his grin becoming more seductive. Just then, the tablet that was now on the dining table beeped with an incoming call. Lucifer growled at it, and Chloe holding back a laugh, answered. Phil from the security station appeared on the screen.

“Detective Decker, I apologise for interrupting your morning. I just want to let you know I have caught the teens who were causing the problems with the intercoms this morning. They had built a remote-controlled machine that enabled them to press intercom buzzers without entering the property - and therefore not being seen. One of our other residents caught it on video since they have been capturing videos of their garden for a video blog they run. I have thoroughly reprimanded them and informed their parents - they’re only 14-15 year olds.”

Chloe sighed, knowing she would be dealing with teenage craziness soon enough. “So essentially electronic ding-dong ditch without the flaming faeces?”

“Indeed, Detective. Again, terribly sorry they inconvenienced you this morning. Please have a nice day.” Phil ended the call. Chloe placed the tablet back on the tablet and looked up to see her Devil was missing. Figuring he was off sulking because he’d been cock-blocked for a second time, she headed into the bedroom.

Chloe noted his robe was neatly hung on the hook in the closet and she could hear the shower running through the bathroom door he’d left slightly ajar. She could also just make out Lucifer muttering darkly. She grinned and hung up her own robe next to his. They deserved a little treat considering they’d been very rudely interrupted earlier. She walked quietly over to the bathroom door and eased it open. He was facing away from her, letting the hot water run over his head and down his long, lean body. Desire instantly rose in Chloe and she pulled the shirt off over her head and stepped out of her underwear.

Lucifer had been too busy planning all sorts of Devilish retribution for those who had not once but twice ruined the moment, to register Chloe’s presence until her hands skimmed down his hips and she planted a kiss between his shoulder blades, right where his wings attached. He stood as he was, happy to let her have her way with him, his lovely Detective, all wet and slippery now as well.

“You’ve been very naughty, Mr Morningstar,” Chloe practically purred the words into his ear. “You’ve gotten very, very dirty.” She punctuated each ‘very’ with a kiss on each shoulder blade.

“Ooh, someone’s bossy this morning. The Devil likes.” Lucifer had never been the submissive sort until Chloe. Now he’d be willing to, Dad help him, wearing clothes from the discount bin at Costco if she ordered him to do so. Especially if she promised to handcuff him later. Her hands moved from his hips to his front and began teasingly running over his lower belly and skimming down, but never quite landing where he’d really like them to. Chloe teased her Devil until she decided he’d been patient enough and began stroking her hand along his length. Lucifer let out a slightly baffled grunt when she suddenly stopped, considering he was fully erect under her hands.

“Um, Detective, I think you missed a spot.” Lucifer turned and looked at his lover pleadingly.

Chloe looked at him, her face serene, and her eyes full of playful desire. She tilted her head to one side. “No. I didn’t.”

“Ungh.” Lucifer’s frustrated groan was cut off by her mouth when she kissed him. Knowing he was more than strong enough to hold her, she wrapped her legs around his hips and took him into her. Lucifer, for all his preternatural reflexes, jostled her slightly in reaction before rearranging them both so Chloe’s back and head were supported by the walls of the shower that weren’t made from glass. She crossed her wrists behind his head and tipped her head back to allow him better access to her neck. He indulged himself there for a minute, licking the water running down her neck then nuzzling her whilst he began to thrust his hips, slowly at first.

A little while later, the water still running, they had collapsed into a limp heap on the shower floor.

“Get off. We’re going to drown.”

“Nah. Devil can’t drown. Will save you.”

“Blocking the plughole. We’ll flood the room.”

“Bollocks.” Lucifer sighed and shifted them slightly, allowing the water to go down the drain. “Better?”

“Mmm hmm. Should probably stand up now, though. Have a shower.”

“Darling, even I need a minute after that.”

“I mean an actual shower. No sex.”

“Oh, well.” Lucifer unfolded himself and stood, then held his hands out to Chloe to help her up. “Good thing there’s enough room for two people to shower in here then isn’t it?”

* * *

Having finally gotten dressed and ready to leave, Chloe sent a quick text to Linda as Lucifer navigated the corvette onto the main road.

_Hey, on our way to pick Trixie up now. Be about 45 mins._

The three little typing dots appeared shortly after. _I’ll let her know. She’s been great._

_Thanks for taking her on such short notice._

The dots stayed for longer this time, occasionally pausing, then more text appeared. _Sorry, spit up incident. It’s not a problem Chloe, Trixie’s great and Charlie loves her. Oh, damn, now poop. Bye._

Chloe smiled and put her phone away. As adorable as Charlie was, and as fast as Trixie was growing up, that was one thing about babies she didn’t miss. _And Lucifer thinks children are dirty at Trixie’s age. They’re ten times worse when they have no control over what comes out,_ she thought.

“All well on the small human front, Detective?” Lucifer asked, glancing at her in the rear-view mirror.

“Yes. I told Linda we’d be about 45 minutes.” Chloe put her sunglasses on and leaned back in her seat.

“Well, unless you want to pull over somewhere and neck, that should be accurate, considering traffic this morning.”

“As fun as that would be, I need to be Mom now, not just Chloe.”

“Never _just Chloe_ , darling. Never _just_ anything,” Lucifer stated this as a simple truth. Because for him it was. Chloe Decker would never _just_ be anything. She was smart, funny, beautiful, caring, incredible - well he could list adjectives all day - he spoke every language that existed, and some that no longer did. “You are truly a wonderful human my darling. You care more about other people than yourself, you are tremendously hard-working - too much sometimes. You are, and I can tell you this based on experience, a truly excellent mother who is raising a daughter who will actually grow up to be a productive member of her society. But most importantly, at least to me, you make me like myself, simply by accepting me - all of me, and letting me share in your life. You make me want to be a better person because I like who I am when you are in my life. You are the lighthouse for my safe harbour - the only person in this world and any other who truly desires me for who I am, and not what I can do for you. You trusted me with your heart, even though I might hurt it, so that I can trust you with mine. That, Chloe Jane Decker, is the best thing I’ve ever had in my thousands of years. So, you are more than just anything.”

Chloe couldn’t think of a single thing to say to that. To have Lucifer - a being who was older than time, who had been so mistreated by his family, and only wanted for the favours he could provide, that he had a difficult time accepting that anyone could truly love him - tell her such things was truly astonishing. A very large part of her wanted to have him pull over so she could ravish him right there and then, but she pushed that aside. She covered the hand that was resting against the gear stick with her own. “You make me a better person too. You reminded me that I can have fun and still do my job. That spending time with Trixie is important. That loving someone can hurt occasionally, but it’s okay because all the good times, the fun times, the laughter and the romance make up for that. And I think, that by being my friend first and waiting for me to get with the program, that’s why we’re incredible.”

Lucifer brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers gently. “We are, aren’t we?”

“Absolutely.”

The rest of the drive to Linda’s house was a blur. Chloe thought about how much progress Lucifer had made, both the day before when they talked about each other’s past, and just then with his admission on the drive over. She hoped it meant he was starting to get comfortable with the idea of opening up to her more. She also hoped he realised how proud of him she was that he had done so yesterday. It couldn’t have been easy for him - he usually kept things light and cheerful to those looking in, and kept his inner turmoil hidden. She hoped - and there was that word again - that he would tell her more, with less prodding as time went on.

Lucifer pulled the car to a halt outside of Linda’s house. “Ready to collect the urchin?”

“Yes. I want to ask Linda something about it all, but then we can go.” Chloe looked at him as they began to walk up to the house. “You know, I’m proud of you Lucifer.”

“For what, Detective?”

“For opening up to me like you did yesterday, and on the trip over. I know it’s not easy for you, and I just wanted to let you know I’m proud of you.” Chloe stepped forward to knock on the door to announce their arrival, only to see Lucifer a few paces behind her, looking slightly perplexed. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, Detective,” he said, seeming to shake himself out of it. Now he needed a word with the Doctor. He stepped up beside Chloe as she knocked. Seconds later the door opened and Trixie’s face beamed out at them.

“Hey Mom! Hey Lucifer!” she called, excited to be going to the fancy beach house. She threw her arms around her mother for a quick hug, then flung herself at Lucifer before he could evade. With a quiet sigh, he patted her head.

“Urchin, really, must you? This is bespoke Armani,” he half-heartedly complained. Secretly he was delighted that Trixie included him in her affection, but the Devil had a reputation to uphold.

“Yep. I must.” Trixie rubbed her face against the jacked of Lucifer suit for good measure. The linen was soft against her cheek and she liked how Lucifer smelled. She was unaware of her mother’s thoughts about Lucifer’s scent, but she always thought he smelled safe. Which was probably weird since he was the Devil, but ever since she’d met him, he’d never been mean to her. Only to people who deserved it. She broke away and gave him a saintly grin, ruined by the cheeky glint in her eyes.


	6. Fun Day Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Lucifer and his girls fluff, Linda explains human concepts to the millienia-old angel, and fun times ensue. Also some family time sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how many chapters are left, just saying. I have never been to Santa Monica Pier, but we do have some similar stuff in Australia (except Whac-A-Mole. It's weird, although we'd likely have WHac-A-Cane Toad.) Also this chapter is a smut-free zone.

“So, how was your weekend?” Linda asked Chloe as Trixie dashed back into the house to make sure she’d packed everything.

“Good. Really good. We talked a lot yesterday. Lucifer’s made a lot of progress - I know a lot more now, you understand” Chloe asked.

“Yeah I do, and I’m really glad. I wanted to say, also, that you’re raising a very smart, generous and honest young lady, Chloe. You should be very proud of Trixie. She told me about what happened at school after she’d talked to you about it. While, as a psychiatrist, I can’t condone violence, as a mom and as a woman I say go girl. That boy needs a reality check if he thinks he can walk around talking to any girls like that, and not have at least some of them punch him,” Linda said, a wry smile on her face. “I guess Maze taught her well, huh?”

“Apparently. I certainly didn’t.” Chloe looked over as Trixie came into the living room and made funny faces at Charlie, making the baby laugh. She smiled at the scene and turned to face Linda where they stood in her kitchen. Lowering her voice a bit she asked, “Do you think she’s doing okay? I mean, it’s been a big few months, what with Lucifer coming back and him and I getting together, and the whole business with Michael and Lucifer’s Dad. Then there was the Harrison case, and when Dan got shot, that really scared her because he was pretty close to dying.”

Linda wrapped an arm around Chloe’s waist and gave her a reassuring hug. “Trixie is very aware of what’s happening in her life - probably more so than even you or I could be. As you know, I talked to her a bit when Dan was in the hospital and she understands that the job both her parents do can be dangerous. She obviously doesn’t want anything to happen to either of you but she understands and accepts that it may, considering some of the people you encounter on a day-to-day basis. She’s proud that her mom and dad are police officers, and she’s especially proud of you Chloe. Remember that when she becomes a full-fledged teenager. She’s steady, content and knows she’s surrounded by people who love her and will support her no matter what.”

“Okay,” Chloe let out a small sigh. “I’m glad she’s doing okay. I try to keep the details of my work from her, only because I don’t think she needs them, but sometimes I wonder how much she figures out on her own.”

“Just let her know that it’s okay for her to talk to you if she has concerns about your work or Dan’s, and I think that will keep things from overwhelming her. I’ve told her she can talk to me about anything and I won’t tell you unless it’s a medical problem or something serious. If she just needs to vent or figure things out, it’s just between the two of us. Sometimes it’s good for teens to have someone more impartial to help them navigate through things.” Linda smiled at Chloe.

“Thanks. That takes off a weight I didn’t know I had,” Chloe said, smiling back. She looked over at Lucifer and saw he was talking to - or being talked to more accurately - Amenadiel. She smirked, knowing Lucifer enjoyed spending time with his family - the people he actually considered family - much more than he let on. “I think Lucifer might need a word with you before we go. Not sure, but don’t be surprised.”

Linda blinked at this statement, but wasn’t surprised. Lucifer had looked a little disconcerted when Trixie had opened the door. Chloe walked over to her daughter, and began to play with Charlie. Amenadiel, sensing his brother’s discomfort, stepped away and Lucifer walked straight over to Linda. Lowering his voice he asked, “Doctor, might I have a word, in private?”

Chloe knows her Devil, Linda mused. “Sure. Let’s go out onto the patio shall we?”

Linda opened the door in the kitchen that lead out to the backyard. It was small, but well-fenced which made it perfect for a baby Celestial being. She gestured to the pretty irons and glass outdoor table and chairs, and sat down. Lucifer sat across from her, long legs crossed at the ankles. “Did you enjoy your weekend with Chloe?”

“Yes, it was delightful. I, um, told her some things. About me. And my past. She didn’t run away screaming, so that’s a plus. Could be she’s just dazzled by the angel wings still,” Lucifer said, toying with his cuff links.

“That’s really good. That you told her some things about your past. It’ll help her to understand you more. She didn’t run away because she loves you, Lucifer. Chloe loves you and the fact that you felt you could tell her some of the things you don’t like to talk about shows that you’ve begun to accept that she loves you.” Linda gently took one of his hands. He looked up at her then, meeting her eyes.

“In the car, on the way here, I made a joke about pulling over to neck and the Detec- Chloe said she would like to but she had to be a mother now not just Chloe, and I told her that she was never just anything. How she makes me a better person because I want to be a better person with her and some other things,” Lucifer broke of and looked away. Deep feelings were hard for him to talk about, even after he’d expressed them. He sighed. “It was nice. She likes that I make her remember to have fun. Which is a good thing because otherwise her life really would be boring. But when we got here, as we were walking up to the door, she told me she was proud of me for telling her things. Why would she be proud of that? I told her I killed my own brother, that my mother was an unstable goddess in a human flesh suit who tried to kill her, how I’d figured out who that prick Pierce actually was, and about why I ditched her on her birthday to go visit the bar singer I married in Vegas. None of those things are things I’m proud of - well going to help Candy was good, I just regret not having told the Detective. So why Doctor why would she be proud of me telling her those things?”

Linda squeezed the hand she still held gently. “It’s like I said, Lucifer. Chloe loves you - and she’s proud of you being brave enough to share those darker moments of your history with her. You took a big step in your relationship by doing so, and it’s wonderful. I’m proud of you as well. It takes courage to share our ugly parts with the people we love the most, especially when we’re afraid they’ll run away because everyone else has. I didn’t, and she won’t either. This is all good Lucifer. Trust isn’t an easy thing to give - and it shouldn’t be - so by opening up some to Chloe, shows her you truly trust her.”

Lucifer’s head came up again and Linda saw a faint sheen in his eyes as he studied her face intently. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw there, he gave her his usual self-deprecating smile and kissed the back of her hand. “Doctor, it seems like you know just what to say. Now, we’d best be off before the Detective’s spawn decides to drive the Corvette herself.”

Linda smiled and they went back inside so Lucifer could hurry his girls, as he liked to privately think of them, along and out to the car.

* * *

Trixie was bursting with happiness as she walked backwards, facing her mom and Lucifer, as they headed back to the car. They’d had an awesome day - it was great spending the day at the amusement park at Santa Monica Pier with someone who was happy to go on as many rides as you could physically handle. Not to mention with a little help from Lucifer, her mom had let her go to the trapeze school - that had been ridiculously cool, bouncing on the trampolines they had set up with harnesses.

They’d gone on the Ferris wheel 3 times - it was a little bit like flying, the closest she’d get for a while since her mom wouldn’t let Lucifer fly her anywhere just yet. She was finally tall enough to go on the Scrambler, which had left her wonderfully dizzy and slightly sick. Her mom had steadfastly refused to go on it, but Lucifer, who was basically a big kid that could do grown-up stuff, had eagerly taken on the role as chaperone for the ride. His only condition was that she did not puke on him, which was fine with her because that would have been embarrassing. Shark Frenzy had been fun - her mom had agreed to go on that one and the three of them sat in a shark's mouth while it whirled around and occasionally went side to side. Lucifer had also taken her on the Sea Dragon, although he looked a bit pale after that. Trixie had to admit that being swung like a pendulum almost fully upside down was less fun than she’d thought it would be, so they’d only done that once. She was also finally allowed on the Pacific Plunge. She’d been on the Frog Hopper, the baby version of it, whenever she’d been to the pier. Her mom went on it the first time, but didn’t go on the second, third, fourth and fifth times she and Lucifer did.

All the rides had made Trixie and Lucifer work up quite the appetite, so the trio had headed to the food area for lunch. Trixie ordered a cheeseburger and chilli-cheese fries, wanting to save room for funnel cake afterwards. Lucifer had ordered Chili Cheese Fritos, an LA Hot Dog and a hamburger. She’d seen him eat before and wasn’t at all surprised he could eat that much food and more. Her mom had also ordered an LA Hot Dog, which surprised Trixie since her mom was usually into healthy stuff like salads or boring stuff like tuna sandwiches. When she said a much, Chloe had simply said “We are at Santa Monica Pier - it calls for something special.”

“Mom, can I have funnel cake?” she asked, pretty sure her mom would say no, but Lucifer would agree.

“Later.” Chloe said, prodding Lucifer in the ribs when she saw he was most likely going to object. “Let’s let lunch settle first, so if you want to do the rides again later, you won’t throw up.”

Trixie stuck out her bottom lip in thought, then nodded. It made sense not to waste the funnel cake after all. Things took an interesting turn when they decided to take a break from the rides and explore the midway games. Chloe had suggested it as a way to let their lunch process before attacking the rides again. Also, she was trying to coax them away from the Scrambler as it wasn’t really something she wanted her daughter on, at least not until she was a bit bigger, despite meeting the height requirements. 

Lucifer had a competitive streak Chloe hadn’t seen coming, although if she was honest with herself she should have seen it. He could often be a man-child, and of course he would want to win the best prize from each of the games. After scoping out the games and choosing the ones they wanted to try, they began to play. They started with the water gun race - which Chloe won, and she chose a orange and green, trumpet-playing sea horse stuffed toy. Then came the ring toss where Lucifer distracted Chloe with a very suggestive whisper, which allowed him to win. Lucifer allowed to Trixie pick the prize, and she walked away with a stuffed unicorn with a gold sparkly horn and soft velvety fur, tucked under her arm.

Determined not to let Lucifer cheat - or rather not let herself be distracted by Lucifer being Lucifer on the next game - Whac-A-Mole. Lucifer was somewhat confused by the idea behind Whac-A-Mole. He looked at Trixie while Chloe took her turn - “Why moles? Why not whack a goat? Or whack a spider?”

Trixie looked at him and shrugged. Lucifer could be weird sometimes. “I don’t know.”

He looked back at the game, frowning. “And you just whack the moles as they pop out of the holes?”

“Yep. It’s fun. You can pretend they’re people you don’t like - makes it more fun.” Trixie grinned. She knew whose face she was going to imagine on those moles and it would be good to just pretend to whack the smirk off Max the Third’s face a few more times. Chloe finished with a decent score and Trixie looked at Lucifer. “You wanna go now?”

Lucifer stepped up to the machine and Chloe whispered something into his ear that made his mouth run dry and all the blood in his body immediately want to travel to a very inconvenient place.

“Detective!” he scolded quietly, secretly pleased that she had suggested something like that in public. She moved away, unable to quite hide the small smirk on her face. Payback was fun, she thought. Lucifer had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand and came away with a fairly dismal score.

Trixie strode up to the machine, welded the mallet in a double-handed stance and had at it. Chloe watched her daughter in mild bewilderment, having never seen her quite so aggressive before. For Trixie, Max the Third’s face appeared every time a mole appeared and she hit almost every one of them, beating both adults' scores by the time she was done. She walked away with a red teddy bear with shiny devil horns and a jaunty bow-tie, with a shirt that declared him to be ‘paws-itively Devilish’. Lucifer huffed and rolled his eyes, muttering something about copyright lawyers. Chloe put a hand on Trixie’s shoulder as they walked away from the Whac-A_Mole game and asked, “You okay, Monkey?”

“Yeah, Mom. Just imagined Max the Third’s face on the moles when they popped out.” Trixie explained the slight aggression in her Whac-A-Mole game. “I feel much better now.”

After a few more games, during which Lucifer did his best to win either because of his celestial powers or by simple distraction, another full turn on all the rides they had enjoyed and Trixie getting to go on the giant trampolines at the Trapeze school, they brought funnel cakes and began to head to the carpark.

* * *

They arrived back at the beach house and Lucifer gave Trixie the grand tour, evidently still hyped up from the tremendous amount of funnel cake he’d eaten. Both Trixie and Lucifer had piled theirs high with scoops of ice cream, whipped cream, powdered sugar, caramel and chocolate syrup before Chloe could suggest that perhaps they should cut back on the toppings. She had stuck with strawberries and powdered sugar for her own much smaller serve.

“That is so cool!” Trixie exclaimed as Lucifer demonstrated the home theatre set-up. After admiring it for several minutes, Trixie dashed over to where Chloe sat at the dining table with a glass of iced water. “Mom, this house is amazing!”

“I know babe. It’s awesome.” Chloe brushed a hand over Trixie’s hair. “Have you seen your bedroom yet?”

“Next on the list,” Lucifer said, coming over to stand near them. He was delighted that the Detective’s offspring liked the house, but he was a bit nervous about whether she would like her bedroom. He’d never been a verging-on adolescent girl so furnishing her room had been the most difficult. He’d run a few of his options past the Doctor and a few of the staff at LUX with sisters of the same or similar ages. They’d concluded he’d done well and that things could always be changed if there was something Trixie didn’t like. Chloe noticed the small flash of apprehension on his face and stood up. He hadn’t shown her the room either and she was just as intrigued to see it as Trixie was.

“Well then, lead the way!” Chloe said, gesturing to Lucifer, who started across the dining room. Chloe took Trixie’s hand and they followed behind him. Chloe knew Trixie loved Lucifer and would never intentionally hurt his feelings, but if she didn’t like the room, it might take some time for him to get past it. He paused outside a room that was almost opposite to where he and Chloe slept, separated by the area where he kept the piano and the dining area. There was a silver star the size of Chloe’s palm on the door with the letter T etched into it. Lucifer turned and looked at both his girls.

“If there’s something you don’t like, or if you don’t like any of it, it can be replaced,” he said, trying to keep any trepidation out of his voice. With his back still facing the door, he opened it and stepped to the side to allow them inside. Trixie walked inside and gasped. Chloe let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding

“Lucifer, it’s wonderful!” she said softly, knowing he would hear her. People often disregarded how observant Lucifer could be about the people he cared for - he knew their likes and dislikes, they way they liked their coffee, their favourite sandwich, etc. He could be a complete dummy when it came to feelings, especially if he couldn’t see past his own. But he could also be eerily aware of what they liked as well. The walls of the room were painted a soft dove grey with a gloss white border, which accentuated the to-scale model solar system hanging from the ceiling, complete with the moons for every planet. Stars, and Chloe suddenly realised they were actual stars like the one he had made the night before, decorated the rest of the ceiling, casting a soft glow. A simple yet beautifully crafted iron bed frame, again themed with starts and comets but somehow not at all child-like, surrounded a twin-sized bed which was piled with blankets, pillows and completed with a replica of Trixie’s very own Miss Alien toy. A glossy wooden desk with room for Trixie’s laptop, with twin slender bookshelves framing it stood against the wall opposite the window. The shelves had a few of Trixie’s favourite books as well as several about space, the universe, and astronomy. There were framed photos from the Space observatories of star nebulas and some of layouts of rocket ships adorning the walls.

Turning towards the door, Trixie rushed Lucifer and flung her arms around his waist.

“It’s the best room ever!” she said, burying her face in his stomach. Slightly taken-aback, Lucifer patted her head for a moment before gingerly returning the hug. “Are those real starts on the ceiling? Like the ones Maze said you made?”

“Yes,” Luicfer answered.

Trixie pulled away slightly and beamed up at him. “That’s so cool. You made stars for me. Thank you Lucifer!”

“Oof!” was all Lucifer could say as Trixie squeezed his midsection even harder. His eyes locked with Chloe’s and she simply beamed at him. A warm feeling filled his insides. After a moment, Chloe came over and joined the embrace. The Devil felt things shift and click into place. Here were two people who loved and accepted him for everything he was and didn’t care. Perhaps Trixie had yet to see his full Devil side, and he hoped to keep it that way, but she had been the first of all the humans in his life to simply accept what he said when he said that he was the Devil. It was, he realised, the reason he’d been so anxious to make sure she liked this place he had designated for her. It was a way he could show her his thanks for her acceptance of him.

Trixie broke the embrace first. She really wanted to check out the solar system model. Her room at home wasn’t big enough for her to have one there, and she was going to need to study all things space related in order to be an astronaut and the first President of Mars one day. She wriggled free and turned to the switches beside her door. They were all labelled, and she pressed the one labelled ‘planets’. The solar system began to slowly spin on its axis, with each individual plants and the sun spinning on their own rotations, and the moons of each planets also spinning. It made barely any sound and the planets softly glowed with the sun the brightest glow of all. She flopped on her bed and watched the planets turn. Chloe and Lucifer watched her for a few moments then walked away. As they reached the living room, Chloe took Lucifer’s face in her hands and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For making my girl so happy. You know just how much being an astronaut and the first President of Mars means to her. Her room is beautiful. In fact I may never get her to come home now.”

Lucifer stuck his hands in his front pockets - a gesture he made when nervous, baffled or unsure what to say. “I just wanted her to feel home here, when she’s here.”

Chloe, understanding just how important feeling at home meant to Lucifer, after his tumultuous family life, nodded. “She definitely will now, if she didn’t already.”


	7. Domestic Deckerstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family games night with Trixie, more smutty!Deckerstar lite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd posted this chapter. Apologies that it didn't work.

Trixie had convinced her mother and Lucifer that a movie followed by pizzas and another movie or maybe a game, would be the best way to end the day. Chloe liked the sound of just spending quiet time with her daughter and her Devil, so she had agreed. Lucifer had given his best dramatic sigh for appearance's sake, but agreed straight away. She was currently curled up on the couch with Lucifer, using his chest as a cushion, her legs curled up on the couch. Trixie sprawled on several of the pillows from her bed at Lucifer’s feet, using his legs as a support for her back, her dark curls resting against his knees. Chloe reflected that this too would be part of their new normal - family nights with Trixie, whilst she was still young enough to appreciate them.

Her little monkey would be off to high school in the next school year, into seventh grade and would begin a new set of trials and tribulations. Then it would be boys and college and who knew what the future after that held for the intelligent young girl Trixie was blossoming into. Whilst Chloe reflected that she and Dan had never really had a great relationship - with the whole Palmetto thing just being the straw that broke the camel’s back, Trixie was something they had both manage to get right. Chloe often felt like she neglected her parenting duties more than she should, especially with her job, but she knew from Lucifer’s experience that she must be doing okay. She must have made a small sigh or something because Lucifer’s arm, which was already wrapped around her, pulled her closer. He kissed her head.

“Are you alright, Detective?” he asked her softly.

“Yeah, just thinking. But I’m done now,” she said, stroking a hand gently along his cheek. He smiled at her and turned his head so his lips met her palm and kissed it. It was the sort of display of deep affection she would allow in front of Trixie. Chloe turned her attention back to the movie - the third instalment of the Bad Boys franchise. There was a great deal more swearing in it than she’d have liked Trixie to be watching, but since both Trixie and Lucifer had given her their best sad puppy eyes, she’d given in and allowed it. Plus, although she’d be loath to admit it, she had enjoyed the first two movies when they had originally been released.

After two hours of buddy-cop humour, explosions, fight scenes and high-adrenaline hi-jinks the movie ended. Trixie had fallen asleep, probably due to a sugar crash, early in the second hour. Chloe went to wake her, but Lucifer stopped her. “Let her sleep a little longer. We don’t need to order dinner yet and she doesn’t have school tomorrow so she can stay up a bit later.”

Chloe looked at him - Trixie was essentially pinning him to the couch. “Are you sure? If you need to move, just wake her.”

“I’m fine, darling. Let the little urchin stay where she is a bit longer. It’s nice, have you here against me, and Trixie asleep against me as well,” Lucifer said. It was the truth. Sleep was a very vulnerable state of being, and he was glad that Trixie felt safe enough near him to allow herself to fall asleep against him. He’d stay like that forever if he needed to. He’d been overwhelmed with how much she’d liked her room. He’d just wanted her to have a space that was hers, but he realised that his efforts had given her more than that. It had shown her that he really did care for her quite deeply, even if he wasn’t sure how to express such emotions with words. Lucifer pulled Chloe against him again, and changed the channel, flicking through stations until he found something.

“Welcome to Chopped!” Ted Allen’s voice came through the speakers as he began to introduce the judges for the episode. When the episode finished, Chloe sat up and stretched.

“Okay. I think it’s time we thought about ordering dinner because now I’m hungry.” She stood and bent down to wake up Trixie. “Hey monkey, time to order dinner.”

“Don’t squash the purple frog!” Trixie muttered. Her eyes blinked open, and she looked slightly bewildered for a moment until her brain put everything in order. “Aw, man, I missed the ending!”

“Never mind, spawn, you can watch it again another time,” Lucifer said. Trixie scooted around on her pillows and faced Lucifer.

“I’m really glad I didn’t drool on your leg.” This remark got a raised eyebrow from Lucifer. “Sometimes I drool when I’m asleep. I can’t control it.” Trixie stood and began gathering her pillows. Once she had she carted them off to her bedroom. “Don’t order until I come back!”

Lucifer stretched his legs. Trixie was only small for a human, but her weight had still pinned his legs against the couch and the circulation was starting to go. As much as he would have stayed in that position forever if he’d had to, he was glad of the chance to move again. Standing, he picked up the popcorn bowls and the glasses from the coffee table and took them into the kitchen. Chloe stood, leaning against the bench, a faraway look on her face. Lucifer gently placed the dishes on the counter near the sink and went to her, putting his arm across her back and giving her a side-ways embrace. “Penny for your thoughts Detective?”

“Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about what I might have been doing if I wasn’t with you. We probably would have ordered pizza and ate it on the couch, watching Disney movies or something. Then I’d probably do housework. Trixie and I would have had a conversation about appropriate ways to deal with bullies, but also about how proud I was that she stuck up for her friend. We might have gone shopping or for a walk on the beach. We certainly wouldn’t have gone to Santa Monica and the amusement park at the boardwalk, because I don’t really do the rides, and she needs someone to go with her still.” Chloe sighed, then turned to face . “So it’s a good thing she’s got a Devil who loves her to take her on amusement park rides and eat as much, if not more sugar and candy as she does. Someone who’d go to the ends of the Earth to protect her like I would. Someone else to trust when she needs help or just someone who cares.”

Lucifer breathed out through his nose, not really sure what to say to that. Chloe noticed and, turning to face him, added, “She’s loved you pretty much since the day she met you. All I heard from her for days afterwards was ‘How is Lucifer?' ‘When am I going to see Lucifer again?' ‘What’s a hooker?' ‘Isn’t Lucifer awesome?' And yeah, you are.”

“Has Dan explained what a hooker is yet?” Lucifer teased, the tension leaving.

“Not sure, but she’s a smart kid. She probably figured it out herself before he figured out how to tell her.”

* * *

  
They ordered pizza and sat out on the dining room balcony eating it, watching the sunset over the ocean. The house sat on a corner block so there were stunning ocean views on almost three full sides. Trixie demonstrated the correct way to get the cheese to stretch as far as possible, and soon she and Lucifer were competing to see whose cheese stretched the farthest. Chloe just shook her head and laughed at her two favourite people. When they’d finished eating, Chloe ran a hand over Trixie’s hair and said, “Hey honey, why don’t you take these boxes in to the recycling and go look through the games. We’ll be in a few minutes.”

“Sure Mom,” Trixie said and got to her feet. She stacked the empty boxes and carried them inside, debating to herself about which game she was going to pick. Putting the boxes in t(e recycling bin, she walked into the living room and opened the cupboard Lucifer had shown her earlier. It was filled with every possible board game, including some Trixie had never heard of.

On the balcony, Chloe looked at Lucifer, who noticed and turned his head to look at her, giving her the smile he really did seem to save just for her. “Those stars in Trixie’s room- when did you make those? Last night?”

Lucifer inclined his head. “Originally there was just a very good mural of them on the roof, but after last night - well, I realised my powers to manipulate and shape matter hadn’t been lost to me like I’d thought, so I gave her real ones.”

“You mean like what you thought had happened to your Devil face when Pierce was around?”

“Yes. But also based on something I realised, or more accurately remembered, after we discussed… things yesterday. For a lot of the time I believed myself to have been manipulated by Dad. Then the Doctor pointed out to me that perhaps that wasn’t entirely true - none of us really know what Dad wants from us all. It was just an epiphany had with epically bad timing because it was just after you’d called off your engagement and just before Charlotte was killed. I had forgotten in the aftermath of that and then with Kinley and Eve and all that happened.” He sighed, and continued. “But last night, when I was telling you about the stars, I felt that power and sure enough I have it. Perhaps I never lost it but only thought I did. Maybe it’s some weird way of Dad trying to make up for being a lousy father. I really don’t know, but whatever it is, and even if it’s only temporary, I’m glad I have it. I enjoyed making the stars, and the sun and moon too, but the stars especially.”

Chloe reached across the little table to squeeze both his hands with hers. “Well if it makes you happy, then I’m glad too.” They stayed there for another minute or two then Chloe said, “We’d better go inside before she picks two or three games.”

Lucifer rose with a chuckle and offered his hand to his Detective. “As long as I don’t get stuck being a shoe the whole game.”

Chloe laughed and allowed him to pull her up to stand. They walked inside hand in hand and went into the living room area. Trixie had stacked games into two different piles, the ‘not tonight’ pile, and the ‘consideration’ pile. The consideration pile was much bigger. Having decided on the definite nots, she put them back in the cupboard and laid out the remaining choices on the floor.

“No Monopoly tonight, monkey,” Chloe said, seeing its bid sticking out from underneath one of the others. The games could go on for hours or days and she didn’t want to deal with how they would end it a couple of hours. Trixie shrugged and put it back in the cupboard. A few minutes and more careful deliberation later, she had made her choice. Everything else went back into the cupboard and Trixie brought the game box over to the coffee table.

“Game of Life? Trying for my crown Urchin?” Lucifer said, settling on the couch with a glass of his favourite whiskey on one of the side tables. Last time they’d played Game of Life, he’d won. He still wasn’t exactly sure how he had won, but knew better than to let Trixie, who had a competitive streak even bigger than his, know that. They set up the board, making sure that all the extra pieces were properly attached. A hunt for scissors was held because the plastic baggie the little people figure came in was hard to open. Once the board and cards were set the game began. Chloe won the spin-off, and they decided to take turns in a clock-wise direction, meaning Lucifer would go next, then Trixie.

Chloe chose to have a career first (Athlete), then on her first move - a measly 1, she had to show off her disco moves with an opponent. Lucifer declined, saying something about ‘disco should remain dead’ so she and Trixie showed off their moves instead. Lucifer chose to go to college to get a career with more money and won $30k on his first move. Since it was a ‘everybody has to spin but you might have to pay the bank’ Trixie had to pay the bank $30k and Chloe received $30k. Trixie chose to take a career first, then picked Movie Star as her career, spun a 7 and won two separate lots of $100k before earning a promotion ($70k) on her first move. On his second turn, Lucifer graduated college and became a brain surgeon, which gave Chloe a good laugh.

Lucifer remained a brain surgeon having gone with the life path when given the option of continuing life or going to night school. True to form he skipped the family path and continued on the life path. Chloe had opted for night school and become a vet, with Trixie becoming a pilot, although she was later fired for sleeping on the job and had to pick a new career, fashion designer). Lucifer had chosen to go on the risky path but managed to roll a 9 and avoided every single square on there, essentially using it as a shortcut. Chloe finished the game with 1 child, Trixie with 6 of them.

Trixie was the only one who had landed on a buy a house square, and had brought a city penthouse which she was able to sell at the end of the game for $650k. 2 hours, 1 bathroom break, 2 snack gathering expeditions and a robot dance battle of truly epic proportions later, they finished playing. Trixie had won with $4.32m, Lucifer came second with $3.81m and Chloe was third with $3.23m. They put the game away, clean up snack remnants, and generally set the dining table back to how it had been. Content with her lot in life at that moment, Trixie hugged her mother and Lucifer and went to her room to dream peacefully under the light of stars and planets.

* * *

After making sure Trixie was settled and had everything she needed, Chloe headed back into the living area. Evidently Lucifer was in a domestic mood as he had tidied the kitchen and she could hear the soft hum from the dishwasher. Most of the lights were off, but he’d left on a couple of the softly glowing ‘night lights’ that ran along the bottom of the kitchen counter and along one side of the living room where the wall met the floor. They would turn off by themselves in an hour or so, having been set to run by timer. There was light coming from the bedroom and she headed inside.

Chloe found Lucifer stretched out on the bed, clad in long midnight-blue silk pyjama bottoms, reading what appeared to be an original copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray. It may not have been the reading material she’d have expected, but seeing him relaxed and at ease made her heart melt. It was something she’d discovered he did occasionally, and was also something she’s found secretly a turn on because her Devil looked quite handsome wearing glasses. Ignoring the pull of lust in her belly for now, she walked into the closet.

Chloe had promised Lucifer something earlier when they’d been at the amusement park, and she was determined to keep her promise. She’d brought something with her that he had yet to see, as she’d hidden it in amongst her work things before she left to meet Lucifer at his penthouse, and had successfully hidden it when he’d been elsewhere their first morning at the beach house. She still wasn’t entirely certain what had first possessed her to buy the bikini in the first place, but as she put it on and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, she figured that was why. The bikini bra was padded just enough to give her breasts a little lift, and the cut of of bottom emphasised her long legs. The colour - fire engine red looked good against her tanned skin, and she decided it would certainly make her Devil’s jaw drop. Donning a fluffy towelling robe - how many types of robes had Lucifer brought her? - she walked back out into the bedroom.

Looking over at Lucifer, Chloe smiled in a way she hoped was seductive and didn’t make her look constipated or something and walked past the bed and out onto the balcony. She turned to face the hot tub that was quietly humming in the corner, sheltered from prying eyes by wood panelling and sturdy miniature trees. She got rid of the robe, letting it drape over a nearby bench and got into the hot tub, letting the warm water cradle her for a minute. She waited to see if Lucifer would follow her out.

Lucifer, having been quite intrigued when his Detective came out of the closet wearing one of the fluffy towelling robes, and walking out onto the balcony, sat up and closed Dorian Gray. It was, in his opinion, one of Oscar’s better works, but it would wait. Finding out what his Detective was up to was much more interesting than Dorian’s life after having sold his soul. Especially since Lucifer already knew the ending to Doran Grey’s story. He wasn’t exactly sure how his current night’s mystery was going to end, but it had all the signs of looking like it would end well for him. He traded his pyjama pants for the swimming trunks Chloe had insisted he bring in case they went to the beach or swimming whilst Trixie was with them. Before he went outside, he detoured into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of fresh towels.

Walking around to where the hot tub was, he saw Chloe, or rather, he saw Chloe’s head, chin resting on her folded arms, watching him as she rested against the near side. She smiled at him and let him come closer. He got a glimpse of red before she spoke. “Can you get in without looking at me?”

“Darling, I’m the Devil. I can do anything you desire.” Steam rose from behind CHloe as the warm air from the warm hit the cooler air of the evening.

“Well, then, I desire you to get in here without looking at me.” Lucifer climbed the steps at the side of the hot tub, and turning his back to his Detective, stepped into the heated water. “Now, sit down in the corner with your eyes closed and you can have your surprise.”

“Oh, a surprise hey?” Lucifer’s voice warmed seductively. He sat down obediently, fairly certain he knew what his surprise was going to be remembering what Chloe had said earlier at the amusement park. Whilst Lucifer had sat down, Chloe had gotten back out of the hot tub. She was only doing this once, and wanted to do it properly. She hadn’t done this since she’d made Hot Tub High School - not even when she’d been married. Dan had been fairly uncreative in the bedroom department - she hadn’t blamed him, not everyone was into anything more than that, but it had eventually been one of the things that had caused their marriage to fail. Stop thinking about that, and get on with it. You’ve seduced Lucifer before so quit being a nervous idiot, she scolded herself mentally. “Are you alright Detective?” Lucifer’s voice held concern, although his eyes remained closed.

“Yep. All good. Just got distracted for a second. Sorry.” She responded, rolling her eyes at herself. “Open your eyes.”

Chloe stood a few feet away from the hot tub, wearing the robe again, although this time it was open and Lucifer nearly swallowed his tongue at the glimpses of red bikini he could see. She slowly slid it from her shoulders and allowed it to pool on the ground this time as she stepped up onto the edge of the steps on the side of the hot tub and slowly began to climb them, deliberately letting her hips sway more pronouncedly as she did. She watched Lucifer’s face and saw him flick his tongue over his lips as if they were dry, as sure sign he was enjoying the show. She turned, just as she had in the film, and climbed into the hot tub, giving Lucifer a very nice view of her butt.

Lucifer was pretty sure his brain was going to melt. No screen version of his Detective would ever do the reality justice. Her butt was still as tight as it had been when she was younger, and he knew her breasts were still, and to him always would be, delightful. He could feel his pants tent but didn’t care to move. He was indeed, quite mesmerised by the vision in front of him.

Chloe faced Lucifer, and walking forward, approached him then stood, straddling him. She watched as his irises grew dark with desire and need and it gave her a thrill that she could turn this millennia-old creature into a puddle just by wearing a red bikini. She bent forward, and lacing the fingers of one hand into his now un-styled hair, and placing the other hand on his shoulder, kissed him firmly, feeling his tongue brush against hers. They both forgot what happened next in the movie, and were more interested exploring each other’s bodies with hands and mouths, the steam rising around them and the water churning with their movements.

Untying the ties that held her bikini top on, Lucifer let the material fall into the water. It floated between them as he bent his head to cover one of Chloe’s nipples with his mouth, sucking gently. She let out a soft sound between a moan and a sigh, tracing her fingers up and down his back. He switched sides, eliciting another moan-sigh and then her hands clenched against his back as his tongue licked water from between her breasts. Her head dropped forward and their lips met again. Before he could shift her, Chloe reached between them and pulled down the waistband of his shorts, freeing him. She stroked him slowly knowing it would make his pupils blow out. When they were almost to the point of making his irises completely disappear she stopped her ministrations.

“Chloe....” came the hoarse whisper.

Suddenly desperate to have him inside of her she wriggled free of her bikini bottoms and lowered herself down, allowing his length to fill her. She began to thrust her hips and he matched her pace, neither one wanting to yield to the mindless sensation just yet. Feeling herself reaching the point of climax and knowing Lucifer wasn’t too far behind her Chloe decided to even things up a bit. She leaned forward and peppered his face with light kisses, then found his earlobe and gently tugged it with her teeth. He grunted with effort and she did it again, knowing it was something that could indeed make him go over the edge if she timed it right.

“Cheeky,” he said, voice even more hoarse, this time also quite strained as well. Chloe just grinned and kissed his face again, then did the same thing to his other ear. Unable to hold back any longer, he said her name like a prayer and pulled her over the perilous edge with him.


	8. Feathers and Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Trixie & Lucifer fluff, feathers and scales - although perhaps not the kind of scales you're thinking of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it I posted chapter 7 two days ago.

Trixie woke up, gunshots still echoing from the dream world into her reality. She laid still, arms clutching her duplicate Miss Alien as she tried to remember the breathing exercises Dr Stevens, the therapist her mom had taken her to see after Malcolm kidnapped her, had taught her.

Breathe In. Hold for Two. Breathe Out. Hold for Two. Trixie repeated the breathing pattern until she felt like she could breathe normally and her heartbeat had slowed down. The stars Lucifer had made for her twinkled softly, just barely illuminating the room. She grabbed a blanket and her tablet. She sniffled. She hated crying, but sometimes it just needed to be let out. She sat back on her bed and let some tears out quietly because she didn’t want to wake her mother. Deciding she was just about done, she stood, grabbing the blanket and her tablet, and headed out to the living room.

Trixie debated about turning the tv on, but decided against it because if it was too loud she would wake her mom. So, wrapping the blanket around herself and pulling it over her head, she sat on end of the couch closest to the balcony and turned her tablet on. She randomly selected one of the games, intent on distracting herself for a little while, as she was still sort of sniffle-crying.

Lucifer awoke sensing something was wrong. He opened one eye and saw Chloe, curled up warmly beside him, a faint smile on her face. So the Detective is okay, he thought. He shifted, his ears picking up a sound, his still partially asleep mind awaking as it tried to identify it. Was that... crying? Lucifer’s heart leapt into his throat - if his Detective was fine then the one crying, and obviously trying not to make any noise, was Beatrice. He was torn for a moment - did she want privacy, or was she just trying not to wake her mother at whatever Dad-forsaken hour it was? With a sigh, he slipped out of bed. He pulled the covers up over his sleeping Detective, pulled his robe on and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking slowly, being sure his steps would be heard by Beatrice so he didn’t startle her, he made his way into the living area. He found her sitting on the couch, swathed in one of extra blankets from her room, sniffling quietly.

“Beatrice? What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. The bundle of blanket shifted and Trixie’s head appeared, tear-streaked.

“Nightmares,” she said, in barely a whisper. She sniffled again. “I thought they’d gone away, but I guess they haven’t.” Lucifer’s heart tugged at the sadness in the girl’s tone. Her eyes, which normally held a promise of mischief he enjoyed encouraging, were sad and glistened with still unshed tears.

“Well, I can assure you, there is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you,” he said after a moment. “Besides, there’s nothing in LA that’s scarier than I am.” That got a small flash of a smile. Trixie scooted further into the corner of the couch.

“Will you stay here, just until I go back to sleep?” she said, her voice reminding him more of the little girl he’d first met, than the confident pre-teen he knew now. “Maybe you could tell me about the stars? Or something else. I liked it when you told me about Maze’s mom’s ring.”

Lucifer nodded and stood up from the arm of the couch. He sat down beside Trixie, one arm over the back of the couch. “Let me tell you how my brother and I made the stars.”

He told Trixie much of what he’d told his Detective the previous evening, although he took Trixie’s interest in space and astronomy into account and expanded on how he had decided to place the stars - he sang and a map formed so he hung the stars in that way. He scoffed, “Not that anyone would believe you if you told them that. The Devil sung the stars into place.”

Trixie, warm and safe as she’d burrowed against Lucifer’s chest, tilted her head upwards to look at him. “I would. I was thinking about it the other day. You’ve protected me since the day we met - I knew you were the Devil, especially after you gave the scary eye to Chelsea when you first met Mom. Then you saved us from Malcolm - that was so scary. I’m still not exactly sure how he was able to take me out of school - Mom and Dad were super cross with the school for that slip-up. Then when those guys came with guns at your apartment, you protected me and Eve. I know you’ve got appearances to keep up, but I don’t think you’re all that bad or scary.”

“Take that back, Urchin.” Lucifer looked down at Trixie to see that was was looking more relaxed than she had when he’d first come out to her. On a sigh, he shifted himself and Trixie forward and unfurled his wings. He pulled one of the small feathers close to his body out, and sat back, leaving his wings out. He took Trixie’s hand and placed the feather into it.

“It’s so pretty!” Trixie said, her face softly illuminated by the feather as she held it up for close inspection.

“It’s yours now,” Lucifer said. “And is emergency use only. For when you need help but can’t pray. If you pray to me, I’ll hear you, but sometimes you can’t and that will work as a homing beacon. You can also treat injuries with it to buy yourself time. I hope you never need to use it, but now that you have one, you’ll be able to use it if the situation calls for it. You might even try putting it under your pillow, hopefully your nightmares will cease.”

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Trixie’s voice was slightly reverent. “Mom said your wings are pretty special, so thank you for this.” She snuggled back in - the Decker girls were cuddlers - “Now, tell me more about the stars.”

Lucifer continued and Trixie’s brain allowed the cadence of his voice to soothe it and she fell asleep. Lucifer, now reasonably comfortable with the small human anchored to his side, went back to sleep as well.

* * *

Chloe awoke the next morning to being the sole occupant of her bed, and sunbeams gently shining across it. She slowly sat up and looked around. There was no noise from the bathroom, so she had to assume Lucifer wasn’t in there. She noted his robe wasn’t on the chair where he’d left it, so she assumed he was awake. Finding her own robe, she pulled it on and padded out to the main part of the house. She smiled when she came across Lucifer and Trixie - her daughter curled up tightly with her head in the Devil’s lap. Lucifer was stretched out as much as he could, head back against the couch. His wings were still out, softly curved around the both of them. He must have sensed her nearby as he opened one eye and looked at her.

“Morning,” she said softly.

“Good morning, darling,” Lucifer replied, equally softly. “The urchin had a nightmare and was out here. I heard her and decided to keep her company.”

Chloe frowned at the mention of nightmares. “She told me they stopped. The nightmares, I mean.”

“I think she thought they had, but possibly fighting with that little prat the other day might have triggered some fears or something. I’m sure the Doctor would have a better idea.” He shifted, fingers playing with the tie on his robe. Looking down at the sleeping child who’s head was still in his lap, he said, “I gave her a feather. There are rules - it’s for emergencies only, especially if she can’t pray to me or to Amenadiel. I told her to put it under her pillow - she may sleep better if she does.”

Chloe reached over and kissed his cheek. “She really loves you. So do I.”

“I told her about the stars - since she likes them so much. She eventually relaxed and fell asleep.”

“Well, it’s probably time for her to get up now. I’ll wake her,” Chloe leaned down and gently patted Trixie’s shoulder. “Hey monkey, it’s time to get up.”

“We need to plant forests on Mars!” Trixie mumbled, then opened her eyes. “Oh, hey Mom.” She realised she was still laying on the couch with Lucifer and sat up. “Morning,” she said, cheek dimpling with a half-smile.

“Morning Urchin,” Lucifer said. After ensuring Trixie was sitting up, he stood and put his wings away. Someone’s stomach rumbled. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “Breakfast then?”

He headed into the kitchen, allowing Chloe a little alone time with Trixie. Chloe shifted and sat down on the couch beside her daughter.

“So, Lucifer told me you had a nightmare. What was it about?” Chloe probed gently.

“I’m not really sure. I was hiding somewhere and I could hear people shouting and running, Then I was in a different place, and people were fighting and I was trying to fight them like Maze showed me, but there was just too many. They looked weird - not quite human. Then it changed again, and I heard Dad yell and telling someone to take cover - I could hear someone shooting - I guess that was the accident a few months ago. Then I woke up,” Trixie explained. Chloe hugged her daughter tightly for a moment, breathing in the scent of berry shampoo and conditioner.

“I can’t promise nothing will ever happen to you, but I can promise to do all I can to prevent something happening to you, or me and your dad will too.” Chloe said, kissing the top of Trixie’s head. They sat like that for a minute until Trixie pulled back and looked solemnly at her mother.

“Lucifer giving me a feather means a lot, doesn’t it? Maze said they’re pretty important - her special blades are Hell-forged with two of them,” Trixie said, her dark eyes wise and interested.

“Yes - they’re not something he gives out freely. You must make sure no-one ever takes it from you or finds out it’s an actual angel feather. People would pay a lot of money for it to do a lot of bad things with one, including doing bad things to Lucifer.” Chloe looked at Trixie, who carefully patted the pocket of her pyjama pants.

“I’ll look after it, don’t worry Mom.” Trixie stood, yawning and stretching. “I’ll go put it away now, that way it’s safe.” She headed off to her bedroom to put the feather amongst her belongings. She found her monster-foot slippers, stuck her feet into them and went back out into the kitchen. “So, what’s for breakfast then?”

“Blueberry pancakes,” Lucifer replied, having already made the batter.

“Can I help?” Trixie asked, giving him the same puppy-dog eyes her mother was good at, even if her mother used them far more sparingly.

“You can plate them up.”

They spent the next few minutes in the kitchen, Lucifer cooking the pancakes and Trixie carefully laying them out on plates. When they were almost of batter he murmured to her softly and Chloe watched her fetch cutlery and glasses and cart them over to the table where she sat. There was another brief, hushed conversation - or argument really Chloe thought, then Trixie came over to the table two plate, placing one in front of Chloe and one in front of herself. Lucifer came over, carrying his own breakfast plus berries and yoghurt. He put these on the table and pulled a bottle of maple syrup out of his robe pocket. “Here Spawn, ruin perfectly good blueberry pancakes with maple syrup.”

“You don’t like syrup?”

“I like syrup, just not on blueberry pancakes - you can’t taste anything but syrup when you use it.” Lucifer pointed to Trixie’s swirling mass of syrup as clear evidence. “In any case, enough about syrup - what are we doing about this Max the Third prat?”

“I was going to call the school and talk to the principal. He definitely needs more punishment than a two-day suspension.” Chloe said thoughtfully.

“Can we find out who his parents are? Because if it’s who I think it is, little Maxwell won’t have much to say to anyone from now on,” Lucifer said. He grinned wickedly. “Good thing people just love to make deals with the Devil.”

* * *

Chloe was sitting the the armchair in the bedroom of the beach house, on hold waiting to speak with Trixie’s principal. Helen Mason had, in Chloe’s opinion, been a pretty good principal - she’d replaced the previous principal who had allowed Trixie to be picked up from the school by Malcolm Graham, among other things as it had turned out. She’d tightened the security policies - there had to be photographic ID of everyone allowed to pick up any of the children from the school. She’d not complained or said anything at all when Chloe pulled Trixie from the school for a month with very little explanation - simply organised for any school work that would be important for Trixie to complete to be sent through to Chloe’s email.

“Hello Detective Decker - sorry to keep you waiting,” Helen’s voice came through the speaker. Lucifer happened to come out of the bathroom, fully dressed and groomed, his hair slicked back with liberal amounts out product. Realising who Chloe was speaking to, he decided to make himself useful elsewhere. For the time being there was nothing he could do for Trixie’s situation, but he could probably entertain the urchin. He left the bedroom and closed the door softly behind him

“That’s alright, Mrs Mason. I’m sure you’re quite busy. I was wondering though if we could speak about what happened with Trixie and this Max Rodgerson on Friday?”

“Just a moment.” Chloe heard footfalls through the phone and the rustling of clothing. A door closed softly, then the foot falls repeated. “Sorry, I just closed my office door. Max Rodgerson is, unfortunately, the son of a board member and quite used to doing whatever he wants. Or weaselling his way out of trouble. Because his father is a board member it ties my hands a little - I can’t punish him severely without irrefutable proof.”

“I see.”

“Yes, it sounds ridiculous - and it’s certainly not something I was expecting to have to deal with when I got into teaching.” Helen sighed, and continued, “I will tell you - I honestly wasn’t surprised that Trixie was the one to give him a blood nose, and secretly I wanted to reward her for what I suspected was standing up for her friend and a bit of self-defence. Max’s greatest talent is choosing his timing well - when there’s no teachers around and usually when there’s students that are either his little gang or are too afraid of him to fight back. Evidently he misjudged your daughter. I only suspended her because fighting is against school policy. I do wish she’d told me what Max said precisely though.”

“She didn’t want to upset Alexis any further, but it had to do with her physiological issues which someone had overheard about I supposed and he was being fairly disgusting towards both girls.” Chloe explained, telling Helen what Trixie had told her.

“I really do want to reward her now,” Helen said. “Which is extremely unprofessional, but there aren’t many kids with the confidence to stand up to a bully like that, especially when their school’s hands are tied. I wish we could kick his father off the board, but he has a lot of money and the school board also enjoy that perk as well, so that’s incredibly unlikely any time soon.”

Whilst Chloe and Helen Mason had their talk, Lucifer had begun his own research in to Max Rodgerson’s family. “Beatrice, come here.”

Trixie, curious about what Lucifer was doing, came and sat down beside him on the piano stool where he sat. “Yeah?”

“Point out this Max the Third to me,” he said handing over the house tablet to her. Trixie looked at the screen and saw pictures form her school’s fund-raising activities and sports days. She examined the pictures carefully, then pointed to a group of boys in track uniforms mugging for the camera, and to one of a boy of about 13 with an well-dressed woman and a man wearing a precise business suit in a rather severe cut.

“That’s him. He’s in the middle with his little crew in that top photo, and with his mom and dad in the second one.” Trixie explained. “He’s in a few others but those are the ones where you can actual see him properly.”

“Hmm.” Lucifer said absently. He knew the man in the business suit. He had terrible taste in suits, but was the second in command of a reasonably successful chemical manufacturing company. He’d have to pay Max Rodgerson the Second a visit later that day. Turning back to Trixie he smiled jovially and said, “Right, enough about him. Now I believe you asked me about lessons the last time we were together. There’s no time like the present.”

“Lessons?” Trixie frowned, puzzled.

“You wanted me to teach you how to play piano did you not?” Lucifer asked, one eyebrow raised

“Oh yeah. I didn’t think you really meant it though.”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

Trixie hunched her shoulders inward. “No.”

“First we start with the very basics - the scales. You master those, you master the piano. It teaches you how to play the notes and read the music. We’ll start reading the notes second but I’ll show you the basic scales for now.” Carefully guiding her much smaller hands, Lucifer began to teach Trixie the most basic C-Major scale with her right hand, showing her how to place her fingers to accurately play the scale.

“That’s it - CDEFGABC- thumb, pointer, middle, cross your thumb under, then pointer, middle, ring, pinky. Now do it backwards, pinky, ring, middle, pointer, thumb, cross your middle finger over your thumb, pointer, thumb. Now, let me show you how to d it with your left hand.” Lucifer played the scale with his left hand, repeating it slower so Trixie could see which keys to press with which fingers. “Now you try it.”

The left-handed version took her a couple of more goes to learn but since she was a quick learner and evidently had an ear for music, she soon was able to play a C-Major scale with her left hand. “Now, do you think you can play both at once?”

Trixie stuck out her bottom lip in concentration. She actually wasn’t sure, but didn’t think it would be too hard since she could do both separately. “Can you show me first?”

Lucifer demonstrated, keeping it basic with no flourishes. He repeated the scale twice more then sat back. Trixie placed her hands on the keys and carefully played the scale with both hands at the same time. She nodded, pleased, because she knew she hadn’t made any mistakes.

“Try it again a bit quicker,” Lucifer said, quite proud of the Urchin’s skill. Trixie did so, playing it twice more and getting a bit faster each time.

Chloe walked out into the living room to find her two favourite people seated at the piano, her daughter clearly rapt by the lesson she was learning. Chloe pulled out her phone and quietly took a picture of the scene, then walked over to place a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Mom! Lucifer taught me how to play a C-Major Scale on the piano,” Trixie said. “Let me show you!”

After a repeat of her new skill, and strict instructions from Lucifer about the best way for her to practice without actually having a piano ("Really, must you humans use an app for everything?") Trixie headed off to her room.


	9. Dealing With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's Dad and Devil go visit Max Rodgerson the Second - also some more domestic Deckerstar.

Lucifer took Chloe and Trixie back to Chloe’s apartment. As they neared the apartment building, Trixie piped p from the back seat - “Hey, that’s Dad’s car.”

Dan had driven over to Chloe’s apartment to wait until the trio arrived back. He wanted to know what had happened with Trixie at school. It wasn’t like her to be fighting other students, and he hoped she was okay. He also wanted to make it up to her for missing their weekend together. He waited until they had all gotten out of Lucifer’s convertible and then got out of his own car, and made his way up to them.

“Hey Dan,” Chloe said, turning her head to look at her daughter’s father.

“Hey Chloe. Look, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to know what happened with Trixie.” Dan explained, feeling slightly sheepish for having interrupted.

“No problem. She can tell you once we’re inside and she’s put her bag in her room.” Chloe unlocked the front door and opened it to allow a bag-laden Lucifer into the apartment, followed by Trixie, herself and Dan taking up the rear. Trixie, having heard her mother, took her bag into her room. Chloe lead the way into her living area and gestured for Dan to take a seat. She sat on one sofa and Lucifer sat beside her. Dan eased himself onto the coffee table, allowing Trixie to have the other sofa to herself.

“Well Monkey, tell your dad everything you told me and Lucifer at the beach house.” Chloe prompted. Trixie took a deep breath and launched into the story of the fight and her subsequent suspension. Dan frowned, and at several points looked like he’d like to smack Max upside the head.

“So, basically because this Max kid’s parents are rich ,he gets away with whatever he wants, including deviant sexual behaviour?” Dan summarised.

“Exactly Daniel.” Lucifer agreed with the assessment. “However, I know his father - in fact his father asked me for a favour several years ago, and I haven’t yet decided what his end of the bargain is going to be.”

Dan turned his head towards Lucifer and what he saw on the Devil’s face reflected his own feelings about the situation. He knew that despite the many annoying, weird and down right dangerous things Lucifer had done over their acquaintance, that he would never allow harm to come to Trixie. Something unspoken passed between the two men. Chloe wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but evidently they agreed on whatever it was.

Lucifer laid a hand on Chloe’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, then stood and headed outside. Dan, recognizing that Lucifer was giving him some privacy with his daughter and ex-wife, shifted to sit next to Trixie.

“Trixie - whilst I can’t exactly condone fighting - I’m so proud of you for sticking up for your friend, and telling the truth to your Mom and I. The truth can be hard, I know, so it’s really good that you told the truth.” Dan gave his daughter a one-armed hug. Looking over at Chloe, he continued. “Since you can't go to school today or tomorrow, how would you like to go to the roller-rink this evening and maybe stay at my house tonight since we missed the weekend? If it’s okay with your mom.”

Chloe smiled at the grin that lit up Trixie’s face. How could she say no to that? “Sure, I don’t have a problem with that. I probably should, but since Trixie shouldn’t have been suspended in the first place, I don’t.”

Dan laughed. “Okay, well, I’ll be back this afternoon. I’ve got a couple of things to do then we’re all set, okay kiddo?”

“Sure, Dad,” Trixie said, looking forward to the roller rink date with her dad. Dan rose and with a nod of farewell to Chloe, headed out the front door.

Lucifer was standing out the front of Chloe’s building, smoking the last of one of his fancy cigarettes. Dan walked up to him and stood next to him.

“Are we doing this?” he asked.

“We’re not conducting a Russian mob shakedown Daniel. It’s just going to be a meeting between three acquaintances,” Lucifer said blandly. Dan wasn’t fooled for a minute - he knew Lucifer could and would put the fear of Satan himself into Max Rodgerson the Second should it be required.

“Okay. So where do we you want me to meet you? I just gotta run one errand, then we’re all clear.” Dan shrugged one shoulder.

“I’ll send the address to your phone. I need to say goodbye to the Detective, and the Urchin, then head to LUX. We’ll meet in an hour - will that give you enough time?”

“Yeah, that’s plenty of time.” Dan headed towards his car, and Lucifer headed back to the apartment. He opened the door and heard Trixie’s voice, saying something about roller skates and packing as her bedroom door closed. He spied Chloe leaning against her kitchen sink, with a cup of coffee in her hands. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, enjoying the proximity to his love.

“Detective, I need to head back to LUX and then go have a little chat with Maxwell Rodgerson.”

“Okay. Dan is going to take Trixie tonight, so I could meet you at LUX when he picks her up. I can bring dinner if you want,” Chloe suggested.

“That sounds delightful,” Lucifer said. He kissed her forehead, knowing that was as much as he was going to get with the urchin still in close proximity. He stepped back and headed towards Trixie’s room. Knocking on the door frame, he called out to her. “Goodbye urchin. Practise your scales. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

There was an answering giggle, and her door opened again. “Bye Lucifer and thank you.”

“See you this evening then,” Chloe said, walking him to the door. Once he’d left her apartment, she watched him walk to his car as far as she could. He had a damn fine back view as well as a damn fine front view, she thought to herself. With a smile, she closed the front door and went to open her laptop. She didn’t cook very often anymore - but she decided that tonight she was going to, since it was an extra treat for both of them. She flicked through the recipes she did have saved and found one of two she was fairly certain she could handle without too much hassle. She’d need to pick up some ingredients, so she gathered her keys and purse and after writing a list called out to Trixie.

“Hey Trix, we gotta go grocery shopping. Let’s go get lunch too!” That had Trixie bounding out of her room.

“What kind of lunch?”

“Let’s see when we get there,” Chloe said, ushering her daughter out the door.

* * *

Lucifer waited outside the tall glass building and watched for Dan’s vehicle. He was vaguely uncomfortable about the meeting with Maxwell Rodgerson - he’d have preferred to have it alone, but since Daniel was Trixie’s father, he couldn’t figure out a good way to shake him off. Since the revelation of his Devilish persona to the other man, their relationship had been strained, especially after Daniel shot him on his idiot twin’s insistence. They were no longer ‘bracelet bros’, and Lucifer wondered sometimes if they’d ever get back to a less awkward relationship than they currently had. Today would prove to be a turning point either way, he supposed.

Dan pulled into a parking spot a few cars down from where Lucifer stood and walked over to him. “So what’s the plan?”

“So far the plan is I talk, you look menacing and we’ll see what happens. “ Lucifer said, beginning to walk to the door of the building.

“Alright.” Dan figured when it came to getting the other side of the bargain sorted, Lucifer knew what he was doing. He knew that however it worked, Lucifer could get people to tell him things they wouldn’t dream of telling anybody else. So today’s meeting could prove to be quite interesting.

Lucifer stepped over to the counter and his natural charm soon had the receptionist, a harassed-looking middle-aged woman twirling a lock of hair around her finger and staring at him like he was the last ice cream in a heatwave.

“Now, Bethany, my dear, my associate Daniel and I need to speak with Maxwell Rodgerson. Do be a dear and buzz us through.” Lucifer quirked his eyebrows and gave the woman one of his megawatt smiles.

“Sure.” Bethany seemed slightly dazed, and she had to look for the button to unlock the elevators three times before she actual pressed it. “Go right on up. Mr Rodgerson is on the 15th floor.”

Giving Dan the briefest of glances, Lucifer strode to the now unlocked elevator and pressed the UP button. Dan walked quickly over so he didn’t miss it and they headed up. Once the doors closed, Bethany caught herself daydreaming and sat up straight at her desk, vaguely confused why she’d just let the two men into the elevator. There was nothing she could do now, but she hoped they wouldn’t cause too much trouble because she really needed this job.

Lucifer and Dan stepped out of the elevator on the 15th floor and looked around. There was a small waiting area and several closed doors, all of which had plaques on them stating for what purpose they were used. They found two empty conference rooms, a cleaning supplies cupboard, a men’s bathroom, a ladies’ bathroom and a door to a hallway with more doors. There was also another small room that appeared to be a meeting room of some kind. Lucifer indicate the door that led to the hallway with more doors and stepped through it. These doors either had windows in them or nameplates on them.

They soon found Max Rodgerson’s office. As Dan had suspected, it was a massive corner office with a view of the LA hills out the big picture windows. Rodgerson was on the phone, admiring the view from the lofty heights of his office when Lucifer flung the door open, Rodgerson’s admin making distressed noises behind the two men. Lucifer waved at the admin, gently but firmly pushed his back several steps and closed the door in his face, then moved a heavy potted plant in front of it so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Rodgerson, having heard his admin, turned around slowly and upon seeing Lucifer, blanched slightly and ended his phone call with a distracted - “Hans, I’ll have to call you back, something came up.”

“Well, yes, Daniel and I came up in the elevator,” Lucifer exclaimed, stalking towards the man like an omen of bad luck. “Have a seat, Max.”

Rodgerson obediently sat down in his desk chair - his stomach clenched and he could feel his heart start to beat faster. He wasn’t sure why Lucifer had come to his office unannounced, and why he’d brought the other guy, who looked seriously pissed-off, with him but he was pretty sure it wasn’t for a fun reason. Lucifer leaned against the desk beside Max, looking for all the world like a father who was vaguely disappointed in something his child had done. “You see, Max, we need to have a little chat about your son. Max the Third, I believe, is what he calls himself.”

Rodgerson swallowed audibly. He knew his son could be a bit unruly, especially at school, but he didn’t see how that would affect Lucifer. “Yeah, that’s Max.”

“Well, I’m not sure if you’re aware of your son’s transgressions, but he was suspended from school on Friday.” Lucifer prompted, wondering if the man knew about his son’s fight with Trixie.

“Oh yes, he said something about that. Some girl gave him a black eye.” Rodgerson said, slightly indignant.

“Yes, because your son is a predatory deviant. He made some extremely sexual suggestions to two young girls, and one of them hit back. He should consider himself lucky she’s not allowed to take her knives to school, or she would have caused him actual harm.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed with Hellfire and Dan made fists from both hands and cracked the knuckles threateningly.

“Boys will be boys,” Rodgerson tried to laugh it off.

“One of those girls was Daniel’s daughter, who is also the daughter of my partner,” Lucifer said his tone turning dark and heavy. “I can’t exact revenge on Max the Third as he’s a child and the Detective won’t appreciate it, but there’s nothing stopping Daniel and I from teaching you the lesson your son requires.” Lucifer loomed over Rodgerson, putting his face close to his.

“I-I-I’ll call the police. You can’t harass me like this - I didn’t do anything.” Rodgerson blustered. He had no idea what Lucifer actually could do, but he’d heard rumours of things that had happened to people who’d crossed him.

“Daniel, would you like to inform Max here of your occupation?”

“I am the police,” Dan stated, tucking back his jacket to reveal his gun and the shield on his belt. Rodgerson turned pale. “As far as the LAPD is concerned this never happened and Lucifer Morningstar is our civilian consultant who was miles away from here right now. In fact, there is a room full of people who can vouch that both of us were there, watching the most recent Weaponizer film.” Dan had made a phone call to an old contact of his own who owed him a big favour just before this meeting. Should it be required, that’s exactly what would happen.

“So here is what can happen. Daniel can have a ‘discussion’ with you about how to raise your children to be civilised humans and I’ll stand outside and keep anyone from interrupting, or you can withdraw your influence form the school board, including the money you pay to keep your son out of trouble and I’ll call our debt even. And should your son so much as glance the wrong way at any other student, Daniel and I will come back here and you’ll find out exactly what happens to people who go back on their deals with me.” Lucifer gave the ultimatum, then thought for a moment. “Actually, Daniel can have that chat with you and I’ll go keep anyone from interrupting.”

Lucifer strode to the door and moved the potted plant. He beckoned to Dan, who walked over to him. “There’s that scene in Weaponiser 3 - the one with the stapler and the computer keyboard. Maybe you’d like to try that - just let me know if you need assistance.”

With that, he opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. The plucky admin started to rise from his chair, then looked at the expression on Lucifer’s face and thought better of it. 10 minutes later Dan opened the door, and nodding to Lucifer, headed towards the doors to leave. Lucifer followed him and they exited the building together.

* * *

Chloe re-checked her list. It wasn’t often she got to surprise Lucifer with something he wasn’t expecting, and she wanted it to go to plan. Whilst she didn’t have favours with fantastic Italian chefs to call in, or the money to afford fancy hotels, she could provide them with a proper home-cooked meal, made with consideration to the likes and dislikes of the person it was being made for. The main recipe was an old one - one of the few things her mother cooked when she was actually home to cook, and Chloe knew that simple fact alone would make Lucifer appreciate the effort to which she had gone. However, she wanted hi to like the meal, and she was ninety percent certain he would.

The meal required several parts, and Chloe’d had to hunt around in her kitchen cupboards to find suitable containers to transport everything once it was cooked. The most difficult recipe was the dessert, although it would be worth it in the end. Dan had sent her a message to say he’d pick up Trixie at 4 - which gave her plenty of time before she needed to be at the penthouse. She checked her main - a vegetable and pork meatball soup - and saw that it was mostly done. It would just simmer on low for a while to bring out the taste. She had found a few cheap re-usable containers that she decided to put some soup in to give to Dan. The recipe was a big one, so there was plenty to share, and that way she knew it would all get eaten and not go to waste. She put those containers in the fridge and reminded Trixie that her dad would be arriving soon.

After Dan had picked up Trixie and left laden with containers of soup, Chloe began to create her dessert. She thought Lucifer would get a laugh out of it and she knew it was tasty as she’d made it once or twice before. It was just slightly tedious. Gathering the ingredients, she made two lots of cake batter and very carefully poured them into round cake tins. She was grateful that both cake recipes needed the same temperature, although one needed three times the cooking length of the other. Once they were cooked, she’d wait until they had cooled off before putting them together and decorating the combined cake. She and Trixie had had fun choosing from the pre-made royal icing shapes at the party store and also picking the rest of the decorations for the cake.

Setting the kitchen timer for two minutes prior to the oven timer, so that she could turn the oven off and get the cakes out on time, Chloe headed upstairs to decide on an outfit for the evening. 22 minutes later, in the middle of deciding on shoes, the timer blared, and she sped back downstairs to get her cakes out. A few seconds after the oven time went off, Chloe opened the door and pulled out both her cakes. The dark fluffy chocolate of the Devil’s Food cake and the soft pretty pink of the Angel Food cake looked pleasing, and both seemed to have cooked properly after a quick check. Thankful that the main part of the recipe hadn’t failed, Chloe went back upstairs. Laying her outfit out on her bed, she stripped out of the jeans and tee she was wearing and walked in her underwear into the bathroom.

A full body scrubbing and bath later, Chloe emerged, in yoga pants and a tee, to finish her baking. Assembling the cakes how she wanted them, she iced them and placed the icing decorations. Satisfied with her work she placed the cake into the container it would travel in then checked her soup again. The flavour was now much more intense, and she was quite happy with it, so she put the rest of it into another container and wrapped it up so it would remain hot. Checking the time - it was now almost 7, Chloe went back upstairs to change and finish getting ready. 30 minutes later, she re-entered her kitchen and began to gather what she needed to finish her meal. A freshly baked loaf of crusty bread from her favourite bakery, a bottle of very expensive wine she knew was really nice with pork and of course her soup and cake. She loaded it into her car, grabbed her overnight bag and left her apartment.

Lucifer was keen to see what surprise his Detective had in store for him. Just the extra night with her was perfect, but she had obviously had other ideas, and he was always intrigued to see what she might have in store for him. The elevator pinged and he turned to see her lovely long legs shown off in heels and a skirt or dress with a knee-length hemline and not much else of her. He hurried over to take the containers from her. They smelled wonderful and his stomach sat up to enquire about the aromas tempting it. “You have been busy Detective.”

Chloe smiled at him and waved the bottle of wine. “Now I deserve some of this.”

Having put the containers on the bar, he examined the wine, a very nice Riesling. “Yes, you certainly do. Are we eating now or did you have something else in mind?”

“Let’s have the main - we can have the dessert later.” Chloe said. “It will need to be kept cold though.”

Lucifer carried the containers into his kitchen, which like the rest of the penthouse was top of the line and spacious. Chloe opened the door of the refrigerator and lifted the container that held her cake into it. She gestured for Lucifer to put the other container on the bench, and he did so.

“We need bowls and something to cut this bread with. Also soup spoons,” Chloe added as he opened cabinet doors to get out what she asked. She spotted the knife block and pulled out the bread knife. It was one of the best brands available - a single knife cost more than two days' wages for her. She busied herself cutting up the bread into largish pieces. Lucifer placed lovely stoneware bowls on the bench beside spoons and a soup ladle. He walked back over to the fridge and brought butter over to the bench as well.

“For the bread,” he said. Chloe nodded and opened the container holding the soup. The smell of the herbs she’d put in the meatballs and the sauce wafted into the kitchen, making both of them hungry. She ladled out two servings, and they carried their meals back out to the main living area of the penthouse. She waited for Lucifer to taste the soup.

“Delicious,” he said, swallowing the mouthful of meatball and vegetables.

“Thank you,” she said.


	10. One Last Night Before We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy-daughter time, a fluffy Deckerstar date and a follow up with our bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done! Just the epilogue after this. Thanks for sticking with me on this one. Have a lovely Christmas and Holiday.

Maxwell Danforth Rodgerson the Second was, for once in his life, at a loss. His son was, apparently, going to become some sort of sexual deviant if he didn’t set him straight. The thing was, Maxwell wasn’t sure how his son had even gotten that far off course in the first place. Both he and his wife were indulgent with Max - they were just as indulgent with their daughter, Genevieve. He hadn’t seen any harm in allowing his children to have whatever they wanted, and there had rarely been any complaints. None against Genevieve, although she was a quiet, charming young girl, so perhaps she’d just never done anything complaint worthy.

Maxwell paced his office a few more times. He’d have to talk to Marie, his wife, about everything the Detective who’d been with Lucifer Morningstar today had discussed with him. As it was almost time for the office to close, he decided to retire early for the evening and have the discussion as soon as possible. He shut down his computer, put a few files he’d need to look at in his briefcase, and put his suit jacket back on. Opening his door, he saw Harvey, his very eager assistant, pop up like a jack in the box and bustle over.

“Mr Rodgerson, do you want me to tell security to keep an eye out for those two men who came here earlier and bar them from entering the premises?” Harvey said, puffing up like a blowfish.

“No Harvey, it’s fine. Mr Morningstar and his companion needed privacy to speak to me earlier on a personal matter. It’s resolved now. Besides, you can’t prevent Lucifer Morningstar from coming and going wherever he likes - and he owns this building. His companion was a police detective,” Maxwell explained patiently. “I’m going home now, as should you.” He locked his office door and keys in hand, began to walk towards the elevator that would take him to the parking garage.

“But, sir...” Harvey trailed off, looked rather disappointed.

“Go home, Harvey. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Maxwell said, stepping into the elevator. The doors closed, and he shook his head. Harvey was an excellent assistant, but could often be a bit too persistent about things that didn’t require that much attention. Unlike his son, who needed more attention, in a different way to what he was currently getting, so it seemed.

Maxwell finally arrived home and headed inside to find his wife. He was almost certain Max was at some sort of after school activity still, so he would have time to talk to her about their son. “Marie? Are you home?”

“Maxwell! How was your day, darling?” Marie Saint-Clair kissed her husband hello. She pulled away when she saw the expression on his face. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Max. He’s been causing problems at school and there’s some other things as well. It sounds like he’s going to go down the same path as Alexander if we don’t fix it now, ' Maxwell said, referring to his younger brother.

“How did you find all this out? I haven’t heard anything from the school,” Marie said, frowning.

“I’d say it’s because we’re board members and the other board members don’t want the funding we provide pulled because the school has informed us our son is being inappropriate.” Maxwell set his briefcase in its place in the hallway and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I could use a drink. Let’s sit down and I’ll tell you everything I found out today.”

They headed into their living room and Marie walked over to a shelf that held several crystal decanters behind a locked door. She unlocked it and poured a few fingers of scotch into two glasses. She carried one over to her husband and sat on the couch next to him with the other. Maxwell told Marie everything that Lucifer and Detective Espinoza had told him earlier that afternoon.

“So you see, we really need to do something about our boy Marie. I don’t want him to end up like Alexander,” Maxwell said. Marie nodded firmly.

“Yes, it sounds like Max needs a wake-up call. There’s to be no more weekends with your father were he does whatever he wants and gets away with saying whatever he feels like. Nor is there to be any more demands for things and him getting those demands filled.” Marie raised an eyebrow at her husband, who sighed and nodded. “That’s just the start of the changes in Max’s life.”

“You’re right. He gets away with too much, especially with me. I’m sorry it has come to this,” Maxwell said, patting his wife’s knee.

“It’s not your fault, my dear. I have obviously not been paying enough attention either, since I hadn’t picked up on some of these behaviours, and I should have. I’ll call the principal tomorrow, as it’s too late to do so now, and get as much information as I can. I see no reason to pull funding just because our son is being a miscreant,” Marie said decisively. “Now, one of us needs to go pick up Max and Genevieve from their activities - Gen is at violin, Max is at football training.”

“I’ll go. I rarely get to see Gen’s violin lessons and Max can start behaving himself immediately.” Maxwell swallowed the last of his scotch and stood. “We’ll be home soon.”

Max was certainly surprised to see his father picking him up from football training. He was almost speechless when his father refused to kick his little sister out of the front seat and made him sit in the back of the car. He fumed all the way home and reached forwards to pinch his little sister as they pulled into the driveway. A firm hand swatted his and he pulled it back, staring stunned at his father.

“Don’t even think about it, Max,” he warned. Max’s face turned mutinous, but he got out of the car. He stomped his way into the house and was met by his mother in the hallway.

“Max, dear, we need to talk with you. Genevieve - upstairs and start on your homework, please. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Marie said. Genevieve, although rather surprised, said nothing and headed upstairs. Perhaps her brother was finally getting the punishment he deserved for all the things he did at school. It would be about time.

* * *

  
Trixie was enjoying her herself immensely. She loved going to the roller-skating rink, and she was pretty good at skating. Or at least she was good enough not to fall on her butt and pull off a few kind-of fancy moves. Her mom had taught her how to skate backwards - her mom was actually really good at skating - and how to weave around cones and other things.

Her dad on the other hand was your basic skater - he could go forward and that was about it. She didn’t mind though because he let her pull him around the fairly empty rink and made sure she had fun even though he wasn’t very adventurous with his skating.

“I wanna try a spin, Dad,” she said, as they skated around again.

“Okay - what do you want me to do?”

“You just have to be ready to catch me if I look like I’m gonna fall,” Trixie said, fairly confident she wouldn’t fall, but wanting the safety net of her dad just in case. They slowed down and moved more towards the centre. Finding a clear spot, Trixie indicated to Dan that she was going to try the move now. Carefully, remembering how her mom had done it, Trixie set her feet shoulder width apart and deciding she wanted to spin to the left, turned her upper body that way, allowing her right foot to move forward, her left leg to turn backwards and she did a two-foot spin. She grinned broadly, bringing her feet gently to a halt, and turned to face her dad.

“Did you see that? I totally did it!”

“Yeah Monkey, you did it.” Dan grinned back at her. This beautiful girl who radiated confidence made him proud to be her father. He checked the time - 5:30pm. “You’ve got another thirty minutes skating time then we better get going.”

“Okay Dad,” Trixie said, turning into another spin then grinning. ‘U Can’t Touch This’ by MC Hammer came on over the speakers from the DJ booth and Trixie smiled at her Dad, and prepared to skate away. “Bet you can’t catch me!”

Dan let her get ahead of him then skated after her. Whilst he might not have been much for skating tricks, he could do speed and soon caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug.

Later as they drove out of the parking lot from the roller rink, Trixie looked across at her father. “You know Dad, we could go to that Korean place you like for dinner if you want to.”

“Really? I thought you wanted burgers and fries.”

“Well, I did, but now I want Korean BBQ chicken and those pancake things with the onions in them.”

“Pa Jun? Alright then.” Dan drove toward the Korean restaurant that was a few blocks from his apartment. After waiting for their order - Pa Jun, BBQ Chicken, Kimchi Fried Rice and Gaeran Mari - they headed home to eat it.

Once they’d settled in on the couch, take-out containers spread on the coffee table, Dan sat back and stretched his legs out. Trixie leaned into him, content to spend some time with her dad. She’d been disappointed on the weekend when they’d discovered he’d gotten food poisoning, so she was glad he was better. She took the remote off the coffee table and turned the tv on. Flicking through the stations, she came across an episode of Family Feud and left it on.

“Wanna see if we can guess the answers?"she asked, swallowing more chicken.

“Sure.' Dan said, grinning at her.

Steve Harvey appeared on the screen at his podium with two female contestants and spoke. “Top 4 answers on the board ladies. Here we go. If animals talked, name one that would tell a hunter ‘the camouflage ain’t fooling nobody’.”

The first contestant buzzed in with the answer “Deer!”

“That’s what I would have said,” Dan told Trixie, who nodded in agreement.

“It’s pretty good.” Trixie said as they saw it was the top answer. “I reckon fish or bear is probably on there.”

“Ducks.”

They waited to see what the rest of the answers were. Bear, Chameleon and Lion.

“Who hunts chameleons?” Trixie asked. “I mean, yeah they’re really good at camouflage, but no-body hunts them.”

“Yeah that’s a weird one. I liked the rabbit guess also. Lions makes sense I suppose, but only in parts of Africa.” Dan said. “I guess some people don’t properly pay attention to the question when it’s asked.”

They spent the rest of their evening watching TV, talking and just enjoying each other’s company. Later that evening, when Trixie was in bed, Dan checked on her to make sure she was sleeping before he went to his own bed. He had some thinking to do, and a few decisions about his life to make. Especially where it concerned Trixie and her well-being. He’d come to the conclusion that Lucifer, despite the fact that he was the actual Devil, would never let harm come to Trixie - and in fact would most likely put himself in harms way to prevent it, although admittedly Dan wasn’t sure Lucifer could be harmed. He’d also decided that he needed to put away some of the guilt he felt over Charlotte, and stop blaming other people - in particular Lucifer - for her death. She’d died having brought a cold-blooded murderer and sexual predator to justice.

This thought brought him to his second area of decision-making. He needed to be a better cop, and stop cutting corners and taking short-cuts that were hazy legally. He’d put Chloe in a terrible position with the Palmetto case - something he would regret now for the rest of his life. They’d had time to talk about it, and he now understood things from her perspective. He’d been a major dick. He’d come to the conclusion that he needed to take some time off and get some counselling, go and spend some time with his grandfather who was a calming presence he sorely missed when he’d moved to LA, and just try to find himself and the man he wanted to be again.

Trixie would be disappointed that he wouldn’t be taking her with him, because she loved being spoilt by Dan’s grandmother, but it was something he should have done a long time ago. His conversation with Maxwell Rodgerson - that he should take more responsibility for his son’s behaviour and take steps to correct his actions now - had shined a light on his own inadequacies and that he should take the time to fix them.

* * *

Lucifer had enjoyed the meal Chloe had made for them. He’d been flattered to learn she’d used a favourite recipe from her childhood for the meal, as that made it even more special. He watched her now as she finished the last few mouthfuls of her own share, her pretty blue eyes catching him studying her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, lowering her spoon.

“Nothing. Just watching a lovely scene in front of me,” Lucifer replied, a soft smile on his face.

“Watching me avoid spilling soup everywhere is lovely?” Chloe shook her head in disbelief. “You’re lucky I love you, because that’s ridiculous.”

“You’re lovely.” He knew she sometimes had a hard time accepting compliments, so he showered them on her to get her used to it. Deciding to change the subject, he asked her, “When do I get to see the magnificent dessert you brought with you?”

“I guess I could reveal it to you now,” Chloe said, putting her bowl on the table in front of her so she could stand.

“Then let’s go,” Lucifer said, unfolding himself from the floor where they had been sitting. He took Chloe’s hand, and they headed back into his kitchen. There were a couple of stools near the bench and she pointed. “You sit there and close your eyes while I get it out.”

With a grin, Lucifer obeyed.

“No peeking,” Chloe said as she opened the fridge and took out the box she’d transferred her cake into. She placed it onto the counter near Lucifer and got out pates and a knife. Satisfied, she looked at him, sitting with a relaxed expression on his face, and felt her heart melt a bit. He always managed to look ridiculously attractive no matter what he was doing. “You can open your eyes now.”

Lucifer blinked and then looked at the bench and laughed. She’d decorated the cake with little devil and angel figurines and lots of red sprinkles. It was quite fun and he almost hated to cut into it. “An angel and devil cake, Detective?”

“Not exactly, it’s a Devil’s Angel Food Cake,” Chloe said, pleased with his reaction. Lucifer stood and kissed her.

“I love it.” He said.

“Let’s cut it up so you can taste it - then you can tell me if you like it or not.” Chloe said, picking up the knife to do so. After cutting them each a piece she handed a plate to Lucifer who instead of using the fork she gave him, picked up some cake with his fingers and popped it into his mouth. He nodded happily and stuffed more into his mouth. CHloe frowned at him as she forked up some cake of her own and ate it. By the time she’d finished her piece, Lucifer was almost finished a third. “Are you hungry or did you just really like the cake?”

“The cake is divine, Detective, as you are,” he said, swallowing the last bite. Chloe shook her head and covered the cake, putting it back in the fridge. She still had things she wanted to do with her Devil. She took him by the hand and lead him back out to the living area. She stopped in the middle of the room and picked up the remote for his stereo system. Pressing a few buttons, she had music playing softly and turned to smile up at him as he stood, leaning against his piano, watching her with a bemused smile on his face.

Chloe walked over to him and took his hand. Tugging gently, she asked, “Dance with me?”

“Of course,” Lucifer said, sliding one arm around her waist and to bring her close to him. Chloe pressed a button, and a song began to play. She realised this was the first time they’d danced like this since he’d turned the downstairs of LUX into her own private prom. She smiled at the memory - he’d always shown her just how much he’d loved her, even if it had taken her a bit to fully realise it. He’d eventually been able to tell her those three enormous - for him - words, after being rudely cut off in the evidence closet on that fateful day when his Father came to visit.

_You lift my heart up_   
_When the rest of me is down_   
_You, you enchant me, even when you’re not around_   
_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_   
_I’m latching on babe_   
_Now I know what I have found_

_I feel we’re close enough_   
_I wanna lock in your love_   
_I think we’re close enough_   
_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_Now I got you in my space_   
_I won’t let go of you_   
_Got you shackled in my embrace_   
_I’m latching on to you_

The words of the song filled the room and reminded them both of everything they’d been through to get to where they were now - finally with the person they were meant to be with, divine plans not withstanding. Lucifer rested his cheek on top of Chloe’s head, enjoying the moment with his Detective. He thought back to when he’d danced with her after the murder of the young-adult writer and remembered thinking he’d hoped to do so again. They had finally, to use the song’s phrasing, latched onto each other, and he was prepared to do whatever it took not to lose it.

“Do you remember the last time we danced like this?” Chloe asked, shifting her head slightly so her voice wasn’t muffled.

“Mmm. I remember. You were not being the responsible one - I was. Apparently it was opposite week then,” Lucifer replied, chuckling slightly.

“Yeah, well, I guess I got a bit caught up. I loved going to prom with you though,” she said, pulling back so she could study his face. “I wasn’t ready to admit it then, not with everything that had gone on, and that was going on, but I knew then we were meant to be together. You’re the only person who wondered if I’d wanted to have the experience of a prom - even if it was just one dance. You care so much about all the people in your life, and so many others don’t see it. I just want you to remember that I do. I see how much you care for me, and Trixie, and everyone else. You’ve always had our backs, right from the beginning. I wish it hadn’t taken so long for us both to sort out our lives and ourselves and just be with each other. But we are now, and that’s what’s most important, right?”

Lucifer looked at her, in the way that made her feel warm and tingly inside - like his entire universe revolved around her - and said softly. “Chloe.”

That was all she needed to hear.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote!

Several weeks after her suspension from school Trixie came home and presented her mother with an envelope she’d received at school that day.

“Hey Monkey, what’s this?” Chloe said, re-opening the envelope that had ‘Miss Trixie Espinoza’ on the front.

“Just read it Mom,” Trixie said, refusing to reveal anything.

Chloe pulled out a piece of paper with lovely elegant handwriting on it, and read:

_Dear Miss Espinoza,_

_My name is Marie Saint-Clair, and I am rather grateful to you, although the reason may surprise you._

_I am Maxwell Rodgerson’s mother. I am grateful to you for punching my son in the face, because if you hadn’t, his father and I would never have found out how bad his behaviour has truly been at school and elsewhere. Unfortunately, few people have been able to fully truthful with us about Max’s behaviour because my husband is on the school board, and does provide some funding, which some people on the board were afraid of losing if we were told the truth._

_I know you have received an apology from Max, and I honestly cannot tell you whether it was sincere or not - I suspect it was not as sincere as any of us would like it to be. I would also like to add an apology from my husband and myself for not dealing with our son’s behaviour earlier and in all honesty ignoring some of the less pleasant things he did at home._

_I am saddened deeply that my son has been a bully, but some of that is on me for not responding to things that I should have. I wanted to tell you that we have decided to take Max out of public school and have him go through some therapy and other things to try and resolve his issues. This is all because of you, Miss Espinoza. It is my hope that these things will help Max grow and change as a person and hep him to be a more productive member of society._

_You should know that to have the courage to stand up to a bully who is in a position of power over you is an incredible thing - I hope you have been rewarded for it by your parents._

_Please pass on our thanks to your father, for his talk with my husband to let us know the full extent of your altercation with Max, and let Mr Morningstar know that Max won’t be bothering you or any other girls for some time._

_Should you ever require my help, you need only ask,_

_Marie Saint-Clair._

“Well Trix, that’s pretty special,” Chloe said, folding the letter back up and putting it back in the envelope.

“I feel sorry for Max’s sister, Geneveive. She’s the year under me, and is pretty quiet and shy. Her brother is a jerk, which sucks for her,” Trixie said. “Will you tell Lucifer what she said in the letter?”

“You can tell him yourself tonight - it’s Taco Night.”

“Yes!” Trixie smiled at her mom and tucked the letter away to show her favourite Devil later.

THE END


End file.
